Le meilleur ami de mon frère
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: 20 ans, tout jeune avocat, je rentre dans la ville qui m'a vu naître. J'y retrouve ma famille, mes amis, et LUI, Naruto, le meilleur ami de mon frère et le mec qui me fait fantasmer depuis une éternité.
1. Retour à la maison

**Bonjour à tous, je sais cela fait un moment que nous n'avons rien posté mais je tenais à terminer mon histoire avant de la mettre sur le site de manière à ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre chaque chapitre. Du coup, je posterai un chapitre par semaine environ. Les chapitres ont entièrement été corrigé par une âme charitable alors pardonnez nous si quelques fautes ont glissé entre les mailles du filet.**

 **Je met un rating M pour certain mots crus et quelques scènes chaude. les personnages ne sont bien sur pas à moi mais cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

 **Ce texte est une histoire d'amour entre homme, donc si vous êtes rebuté par l'homosexualité cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut de la fenêtre je n'accepterai aucune insulte!**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Retour à la maison

Enfin ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi après plus de deux ans d'absence et encore je ne suis arrivé que dans ma ville natale pour le moment. Excusez-moi pour mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 22 ans et je mesure 1m69. Je suis brun, les cheveux coiffé en cul de canard à l'arrière de mon crâne avec deux mèches encadrant mon visage fin. Mes yeux sont aussi noirs que l'encre, il paraît même que des reflets rouges apparaissent lorsque je suis énervé. Si je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez moi depuis deux ans, c'est parce que je me suis concentré sur mon école d'avocat, de plus j'ai voyagé ces six derniers mois. Je vous vois déjà compter et en effet je suis jeune pour avoir fini mes études mais je suis un génie et ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu mon brevet à 12 ans et mon bac à 14 ans.

Je regarde par la vitre de la voiture, et constate que rien n'a changé, que ce soit les maisons, les jardins, le parc où les enfants jouent, ce même parc où mon frère et moi jouions lorsque nous étions enfants. Mon frère, Itachi, est de 5 ans mon aîné et mesure 1m80. Ses cheveux sont plus longs que les miens qu'il attache en catogan. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher à l'aéroport, et depuis il n'arrête pas de parler, me racontant tout ce que j'ai manqué durant mon absence. Je l'écoute d'une oreille tout en l'observant, il n'a pas du tout changé.

Itachi remarque rapidement que je ne l'écoute pas et sourit, tout simplement heureux de mon retour. Mon frère a toujours été le plus expressif de nous deux, et le plus sociable. Il a toujours été entouré d'amis, tandis que moi je préfère être seul. Les deux seules personnes à avoir percé ma coquille sont Sakura Haruno, ma meilleure amie et confidente depuis toujours, et Suigetsu Hozûki, un très bon ami rencontré sur le campus, nous étions dans le même dortoir.

Itachi ralentit et se gare dans l'allée de la maison où nous avons grandi. J'ai à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture, qu'une tornade brune m'étouffe. Itachi se fout de moi pendant que ma mère me noie sous les questions et son étreinte.

\- Maman, tente d'appeler mon frère en se bidonnant.

Ma mère ignore Itachi et continue ses questions sans me laisser le temps d'y répondre.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Comment était ton vol ? Tu as faim ? Ton avion avait-il du retard ?

\- Maman, tente une nouvelle fois mon frère.

\- Que veux-tu manger ce soir, mon chéri ? Ta chambre est prête, tu veux faire une petite sieste avant le repas ? Ou tu préfères peut-être aller voir Sakura ? Tu peux lui dire de venir manger si tu veux !

\- Maman, insiste Itachi, laisse-le respirer et laisse-lui le temps de te répondre.

\- Mais, commence-t-elle en le regardant à peine se concentrant sur moi, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je lui souris en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Toi aussi maman, tu m'as manqué.

Itachi sourit avant de nous rejoindre pour un câlin familial. Je ne suis pas du genre tactile mais avec ma famille c'est différent, ils sont une partie de moi. Et Sakura aussi, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle me laissait le choix.

Après quelques secondes de câlin, nous entrons dans la maison. Ma mère m'entraîne dans le salon et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Pendant que je commence le récit de mes voyages à Paris et à New-York devant ma mère attentive, Itachi monte mes valises dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard je termine mon récit, ma mère me dit d'aller ranger mes affaires et de me reposer avant le dîner. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et monte dans ma chambre où rien n'a bougé depuis mon départ.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à reprendre mes marques et une demi-heure plus tard tout est à sa place. Pour patienter j'allume mon ordinateur, et je vais sur les réseaux sociaux. Je suis à peine connecté qu'une fenêtre de conversation s'active.

 _ **Sakura :**_ _T'es arrivé ?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _Non, tu crois ?_

Voyant que Sakura ne répond pas par le biais de la conversation écrite, je sors mon Iphone de ma poche. Et bien évidemment, trente seconde après la musique du groupe Jupiter, Last Moment, résonne. Je décroche, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hn ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? SASUKE UCHIWA Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- 1h30-2h, dis-je en souriant.

\- Oh, le con ! Je vais te tuer pour ne pas m'avoir appelé !

Elle me fait sourire, je la connaît elle ne me fera rien à part me prendre dans ses bras, mais le besoin de voir ma meilleure amie se fait sentir alors je lui dis :

\- Viens je t'attends.

\- J'espère bien !

Elle raccroche sans me laisser le temps de répondre. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je descends dire à ma mère que ma rose mange avec nous. En passant devant le salon j'entends mon frère discuter. En jetant un œil, je le vois au téléphone, et il n'a pas l'air content, j'imagine qu'il parle à son meilleur ami, Naruto, il n'y a que lui pour mettre Itachi dans cet état enfin c'est sûrement le sujet qui le met dans cet état et je parierais ma chemise que leur sujet de discorde est Yahiko, le cousin de Naruto. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention je vais dans la cuisine, où ma mère prépare le repas.

\- Oh mon chéri, tu as besoin de quelques chose ?

\- Je viens juste te dire que Sakura mange là.

\- Je m'en doutais, j'ai tout prévu.

Alors que je commence à partir, ma mère me retient :

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hn

\- Demande à ton frère si Naruto vient manger, s'il te plait.

\- Ok

J'avais donc raison, Itachi est au téléphone avec Naruto. Je vais donc au salon retrouver mon frère. Ce dernier est toujours en pleine conversation, je l'observe quelques secondes faire les cent pas.

\- j'ai dit non, putain Naruto, tu ne comprends pas !

Je n'entends pas la réponse de l'interlocuteur, mais Itachi soupire. Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence, mon frère se tourne vers moi, interrogateur.

\- Maman demande si Naruto mange à la maison, expliquai-je.

\- T'as entendu, demande mon frère à Naruto.

Itachi écoute la réponse, puis hoche la tête vers moi, me donnant ainsi la réponse attendue. Après avoir donné cette même réponse à ma mère, je remonte dans ma chambre et je m'installe devant l'ordinateur. J'envoie un message à Suigetsu pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé et que tout va bien lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

J'entends ma mère saluer l'arrivant, ou plutôt l'arrivante, puisque ce n'est autre que Sakura. Cette dernière ne perd pas une minute avant de monter l'escalier. J'ai à peine le temps de me lever, que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur ma meilleure amie. En une seconde je me retrouve propulsé sur mon lit avec une furie rose dans les bras. Je souris dans ses cheveux en la sentant rire et pleurer en même temps dans mon cou. Elle se calme au bout de quelques minutes et se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, me dit-elle.

Pour toute réponse je lui souris, sourire qu'elle me rend avant de poser sa tête contre mon cœur. Sa couleur de cheveux peut surprendre mais elle la porte très bien, ça fait ressortir ses beaux yeux émeraude. Elle porte une petite jupe noire ainsi qu'un débardeur noir et vert. Sakura est ma meilleure amie depuis le bac à sable, on se connaît tellement que nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Nous restons ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que le silence ne soit rompu par la sonnette de l'entrée. Sakura sourit et de ses doigts écrit le nom du meilleur ami d'Itachi sur mon ventre.

\- hn, est ma seul réponse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappe à ma porte.

\- oui !

Itachi entre dans ma chambre et ferme derrière lui. Il sourit tendrement en voyant notre position.

\- Naruto est arrivé.

\- Hn

\- Il n'est pas seul, continu-t-il.

\- Il a emmené sa conquête du moment alors qu'on fête le retour de Sasu ?! S'indigne ma meilleure amie.

Je resserre ma prise sur la taille de Sakura pour l'apaiser. N'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il y a quoique ce soit entre Naruto et moi, mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt elle me connaît depuis longtemps par conséquent elle connaît mon faible pour le meilleur ami de mon frère, elle l'a même remarqué avant moi.

\- Je sais, Sakura, mais c'est Sai qui a insisté, explique Itachi.

\- Sai ?

\- Sai ?

La rose et moi-même avons parlé au même moment.

\- Vous le connaissez, hein ? Je m'en doutais, son nom me disait quelque chose.

\- C'est un ex de Sakura, dis-je.

\- J'ai rompu avec lui, parce que chez lui tout est faux, ses sourires, ses sentiments et les compliments qu'il dit, ajoute Sakura.

\- On a remarqué oui, dit Itachi.

\- Alors pourquoi Naruto reste avec lui ? Et pourquoi il l'a emmené ici ce soir ? Demande Sakura.

\- Sai disait vouloir rencontrer Sasuke, et Naruto attends le « bon » moment pour rompre.

\- Il me connaît déjà, dis-je sceptique.

Nous réfléchissons tous quelques instants, puis d'un coup Sakura s'exclame :

\- Je sais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Sai a toujours voulu ce que tu avais déjà quand on sortait ensemble, il cherchait à m'éloigner de toi mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Quand on a rompu, tu te souviens, il a essayé de sortir avec les mecs qui te tournaient autour.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui mais ces mecs ne s'intéressaient pas à lui.

\- Il a commencé à tourner autour de Naruto quand exactement ? Demande Sakura.

Itachi réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer.

\- Il y a environ trois semaines, on était en boîte avec tout le monde et on parlait de ton retour, me dit-il, Sai est passé derrière nous, j'imagine qu'il nous a entendu. Ensuite il a passé le reste de la soirée à faire du rentre dedans à Naruto.

\- Voilà, c'est ça ! S'exclame ma rose.

\- Tu nous explique, demande mon frère.

\- Mais rappelle-toi, me dit-elle, quand tu étais au lycée ou même à la fac, pour te débarrasser des mecs trop collants tu leur faisais voir une photo de Naruto en disant que c'était ton mec, tu te souviens ?

\- Et à ceux qui ne me croyaient pas, j'attendais la sortie des cours pour leur montrer en vrai, c'était facile vous veniez souvent me chercher à la fin des cours, dis-je à Itachi.

\- Haa mais c'est pour ça que lorsque tu nous rejoignais tu faisais des câlins à Naruto et que tu montais avec lui en moto pour rentrer.

Je souris avant de dire :

\- En même temps, Naruto était déjà imposant alors on me lâchait vite.

Itachi sourit en me regardant, puis un déclic se fait dans nos têtes. C'est évident, Sai croit que Naruto et moi avons eu, ou même avons encore, une relation amoureuse. Un sourire narquois prend place sur mon visage (ceux qui pensent à un sourire sadique n'ont peut-être pas tort ^^), faisant rire Sakura et sourire mon frère.

\- On vous attend en bas, dit Itachi en sortant de ma chambre.

Sakura me regarde en souriant, puis se dirige vers mon armoire qu'elle ouvre pour faire son choix. Je souris (oui je sais Sasuke sourit beaucoup dans cette fic mais ce ne sont que des sourires en coin signé Sasuke promis), et je vais dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre pour prendre une douche rapide.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sors de ma chambre, prêt à renvoyer Sai aux oubliettes. Sakura accrochée à mon bras, nous descendons pour retrouver Itachi installé sur le canapé, Naruto accoudé au manteau de la cheminée et Sai à ses côtés.

Que je vous explique, Naruto a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Ami depuis l'enfance, Itachi et lui sont inséparables, ensemble ils m'ont appris à me battre alors que je n'avais que 5 ou 6 ans. À l'époque j'étais plutôt gringalet, et si les filles m'ont toujours couru après, les garçons, eux, étaient jaloux et me bousculaient. Naruto et Itachi m'ont toujours défendu et protégé, c'était comme si j'avais deux frères, jusqu'à mes treize-quatorze ans. C'est à cet âge que j'ai eu mes premiers rêves mouillés avec Naruto en premier plan, et même en grandissant il reste mon fantasme. En même temps comment ne pas craquer sur un apollon pareil. Beau blond, d'1m90, tout en muscle comme j'aime, un regard azur envoûtant. Et après deux ans d'absence, croyez-moi, le spectacle vaux le coup d'œil, j'en bave !

Un sourire illumine le visage de Naruto dès qu'il me voit, et il m'ouvre les bras. Il a toujours était tactile, et comme vous l'avez compris j'en ai usé, et je compte bien recommencer.

\- Hey, Sas'ke !

Ce surnom, il n'y a que lui qui l'utilise, et l'entendre ça me fait un bien fou. Mais je garde mon visage impassible, je hausse un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Allez, te fais pas prier, je sais que tu en as envie, insiste-t-il.

J'observe Sai, qui serre les lèvres. En souriant intérieurement, mais en soupirant pour mes spectateurs, je m'avance vers le beau blond. J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule près de lui, mais à la seconde où je suis dans ses bras, je m'y sens à ma place. Je respire son parfum qui m'enivre et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, l'obligeant à se pencher sur moi pour poser ses bras autour de ma taille. Je vois Sai qui s'avance vers nous, je resserre alors mes bras. Naruto semble le prendre comme une invitation à plus de contact car soudain je sens ses mains sur ma taille et je me retrouve sans m'en rendre compte les jambes autour de sa taille, le nez contre son cou, et ses bras me maintenant. C'est inattendu mais vous pouvez me croire, j'en profite un maximum.

\- Okaeri, me dit-il de sa douce et chaude voix.

\- Usuratonkachi, je réponds en souriant.

Cette position ne me laisse pas insensible, il va donc être temps que je sois reposé à terre. Ma mère entre dans le salon, avec l'attention de nous dire que le repas est prêt, mais en nous voyant elle sort son portable pour nous prendre en photo faisant rire tout le monde sauf moi et évidemment Sai. Naruto finit par me reposer à terre et sans un regard pour Sai, nous entamons une discussion Itachi, Sakura, Naruto et moi.

Je ne vous ai pas dit à quoi ressemble Sai mais est-ce vraiment important ? Bon très bien, il est brun, il fait plus ou moins ma taille, sans aucun charme ^^ , les cheveux plats, la peau encore plus pâle que la mienne.

Le repas se passe tranquillement, Sakura et Naruto me noyant sous les questions et moi y répondant. À chaque fois que Sai essaie de parler, Sakura ou Itachi, le coupe en pleine phrase. À la fin du repas, Sai demande à Naruto de le ramener mais Naruto répond :

\- Prends le bus, Sasuke vient de revenir, il a plein d'anecdotes à nous raconter.

\- Tu le verras un autre jour, insiste-t-il, allez viens, tu ne le regretteras pas, ajoute-t-il langoureusement.

\- C'est tentant, vraiment, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester ici ?

\- Sai, arrête !

\- Que j'arrête quoi exactement ? De vouloir passer du temps avec mon mec ?

\- Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir en venant, je t'avais prévenu.

\- Si tu veux l'écouter raconter ses histoires tu peux venir un autre jour, en plus il doit être fatigué.

Qu'il est gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi, pfff mais qu'il parte avant que ce ne soit moi qui le foute dehors. D'ailleurs, je vois Naruto commencer à s'énerver, il attrape le bras de Sai et le tire vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant rentre chez toi et oublie-moi !

\- Alors c'est ça, il revient et tu me largues !

\- Sasuke n'a rien à voir avec ça, alors arrête avec ta jalousie, ça fait des jours que je cherche un moyen pour rompre.

\- Bien sûr que si, depuis que je sors avec toi, tu n'as que son nom à la bouche, Sasuke a fait ça, Sasuke a fait ci, Sasuke a été à tel endroit, Sasuke revient enfin...

\- Sai, dégage avant que je ne m'énerve, et je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, et surtout laisse Sasuke en dehors de ça.

\- Mais regarde-toi, tu es encore en train de le défendre.

\- Tu as fini ? Demande-t-il en ouvrant la porte, alors au revoir et ne reviens pas !

C'est vrai ça, je suis innocent, si si promis. Je vois d'ici vos airs dubitatifs, mais je n'ai fait qu'aider un ami, quoique vous puissiez en dire. En tous cas Sai ne semble pas l'avoir vu venir, il reste bouche bée, tandis que ma rose et moi échangeons un check. Itachi sourit et demande à Naruto de se dépêcher. Ce dernier referme la porte au nez de son ex et se tourne vers nous, et fronce les sourcils devant nos trois sourires.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien, nous répondons tous ensemble.

Nous nous installons tous les quatre dans le salon. Sakura s'installe contre moi à ma droite et Naruto à ma gauche sur le canapé, Itachi lui, est sur le fauteuil. Ma mère est montée dans sa chambre pour nous laisser entre jeunes, mais rapidement j'étouffe un bâillement.

\- Bon bah moi je vais vous laisser, dis-je.

\- Déjà ? Fait ma meilleure amie.

\- Ma journée a été longue, je te rappelle que j'ai passé 14 heures en avion et que les sièges ne sont pas super confortables. Ajoute à cela les 13 heures de décalage horaire, je pense que tu peux comprendre ma fatigue.

Je baille de nouveau, attirant des regards attentionnés sur moi. Je me lève en baillant toujours, Sakura se lève à son tour et dis au revoir aux deux autres, lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, je demande :

\- Tu es attendu ?

Dans un premier temps, elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre, puis un sourire éclaire son visage.

\- Non.

Je lui tends la main qu'elle prend et ensemble nous prenons la direction des escaliers

\- Hey ! Et nous alors ? Proteste Naruto.

Je tourne la tête vers lui en m'arrêtant.

\- Hn ?

\- Pourquoi Sakura et pas nous ?

\- Peut-être parce que Itachi a toujours sa chambre ici, que la chambre d'ami est toujours prête au cas où tu dormirais là, et que Sakura est ma meilleure amie. Et pour finir mon lit n'est pas assez grand pour quatre.

Naruto essaie de m'amadouer en faisant les yeux de chien battu. Il est tellement attendrissant avec cette tête, et il le sait cet abruti. Mais malheureusement pour lui, je suis un Uchiwa, je reste donc impassible et je réponds par un haussement de sourcils.

Mon beau blond, enfin pas qu'il m'appartienne c'est juste une façon de parler, bref, Naruto soupire comprenant qu'il n'a pas gain de cause. Sakura et moi montons dans ma chambre, rapidement nous nous déshabillons et c'est en boxer pour moi et avec un de mes tee-shirts pour ma rose que nous nous couchons.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu et que la suite vous plaira autant.**

 **Les reviews sont apprécié et même attendu ^^ , j'essaierais de répondre au début de chaque nouveaux chapitres.**

 **Bonne journée,**

 **Sa-chan.**


	2. Soirée en boîte

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le second chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les reviews font vraiment plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser au contraire!**

 **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire si. Je tiens à préciser une fois de plus que c'est une romance homosexuelle alors tous ceux que ça rebute veuillez fermer cette fenêtre car je ne supporterais aucune insultes!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **AILLE-NOIRE: Merci pour ton intérêt, et pour connaître toutes leurs péripéties il n'y a qu'une seule solution, lire! ^^**

 **RikkaLuna** **: MDR tu veux voir Naruto jaloux? Alors profites bien de ce chapitre! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Soirée en boite

Le lendemain matin, c'est la lumière du soleil qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt après avoir été agressé par les rayons du soleil. Je me tourne vers l'autre côté du lit pour trouver du vide. En regardant mon réveil je constate qu'il est 14 heures, en effet Sakura doit être debout depuis un moment. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et écoute les bruits provenant de la maison. Tout est silencieux. Je me lève donc et je vais prendre ma douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, je descends dans la cuisine et trouve sur le frigo un mot de ma mère.

 _« Sasuke , je suis parti_ _e_ _faire les courses, si tu as besoin de quelque chose appel_ _le_ _-moi sur mon portable. Sakura est rentré_ _e_ _chez elle, elle t'embrasse. Bisous. Maman. PS : ton frère_ _a_ _téléphoné, il passe te prendre vers 23h30 ce soir pour aller au Sharingan. »_

Je soupire, c'est bien Itachi ça, prévoir une sortie sans demander l'avis d'autrui. Bon ce n'est pas que j'ai faim mais... si en fait c'est tout à fait cela ! J'ai faim, alors je prends un bol, des céréales et du lait. Attention à celui qui me dira qu'il n'est pas l'heure pour un petit-déjeuner, je pourrais mal le prendre.

L'après-midi passe rapidement, j'ai un peu regardé la télé, curieux de voir les nouveaux programmes et je dois avouer qu'il y a moins de publicités qu'en France, heureusement, parce que là-bas on ne peut pas regarder un film 1h30 sans voir au moins trois pages de pub.

Ma mère revient des courses vers 15h30, je l'aide à décharger et à ranger les courses. Le reste de l'après-midi, nous le passons à parler de mes projets d'avenir, principalement du travail. Voulant être avocat, j'ai dû me spécialiser j'ai beaucoup hésité entre le droit pénal et l'activité de conseil de l'entreprise, afin de travailler au sein de l'entreprise familiale avec Itachi. Mon frère en a hérité au décès de notre père il y a 10 ans, mais, trop jeune pour en prendre la tête, l'entreprise a été dirigée par Tsunade, anciennement le bras droit de notre père. Lorsque Itachi a eu vingt ans, elle lui a laissé la place de PDG. Mon choix s'est porté sur le pénal, au grand dam de ma mère, qui aurait préféré me savoir au calme de l'entreprise au côté de mon frère et de Naruto, qui lui est le chef de la sécurité. Mais mon frère m'a poussé à prendre le pénal, sachant que je ne m'épanouirais pas dans l'entreprise.

À 20h, nous dînons puis je monte dans ma chambre. Il me reste trois heures pour me préparer alors avant de prendre ma douche, je me connecte sur les réseaux sociaux. Je regarde le mur principal et les personnes connectées. En voyant que Suigetsu est en ligne, j'engage la conversation.

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _Salut !_

Il me répond aussitôt.

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _'lut, alors enfin chez toi ?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _oui_

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _tout le monde est venu te voir j'imagine._

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _oui_

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _vraiment tout le monde ?_

Je souris devant l'insistance qu'il met pour savoir si Naruto est venu me voir. Et pour répondre à votre question, non il ne le connaît pas, mais il paraît que je parle la nuit, alors après avoir passé quelques mois dans la même chambre, il m'a entendu plus d'une fois gémir le nom du beau blond. Je ne pouvais pas nier l'évidence, je lui ai donc confié ma secrète attirance pour le meilleur ami de mon frère, secret que seule ma Sakura connaissait. Enfin je me pose des questions sur Itachi, il n'a pas semblé surpris hier soir en nous entendant. Bref, revenons à la discussion.

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _oui, il_ _a_ _mangé ici hier soir, avec son mec._

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _ah merde, désolé._

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _tkt, il n'est plus avec maintenant ;)_

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _vas-y raconte_

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _il n'y a pas grand_ _-_ _chose à raconter, le type était un ex de Sakura et il ne m'a jamais appréci_ _é_ _, du coup quand il_ _a_ _vu Naruto et qu'il_ _a_ _appris mon retour imminent il_ _a_ _voulu me « prendre » Naruto. Mon frère m'a dit que Naruto voulait s'en débarrasser alors je l'ai juste aidé en rendant jaloux son mec. C'était si facile_ _! A_ _lors il_ _a_ _fait sa crise en partant parce que Naruto ne voulait pas partir avec lui, du coup Naruto l'a largué._

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _?_

 _ **Suigetsu:**_ _tu vas tenter ta chance ?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _il ne me voit pas comme ça._

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _alors fai_ _s_ _en sorte qu'il te voit de cette manière._

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _et Karin ça va ?_

Je change de sujet, je sais, mais la conversation n'avancera pas sur ce sujet et puis j'adore le taquiner.

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _pourquoi tu me le demande_ _s_ _?_

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _tu n'as pas de nouvelle_ _s_ _?_

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _pourquoi elle m'en donnerait ? Si tu veux de ses nouvelles appel_ _le_ _-la._

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _je pensais juste que tu l'avais vu récemment._

Karin est une fille que j'ai rencontrée lors d'une soirée sur le campus, elle et Suigetsu se connaissent depuis des années et ils passent leur temps à se disputer mais je vois leurs regards se chercher. Ils s'aiment c'est évident pour tout le monde sauf pour les principaux concernés.

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _pas depuis deux semaines, mais ce n'est pas inhabitu_ _el_ _._

 _ **Sasuke :**_ _si tu le dis._

 _ **Suigetsu :**_ _t'es bizarre mec._

Je souris, puis voyant qu'il est déjà 21h30, je prends congé pour aller faire ma douche. Avant d'entrer de la cabine de douche, je met de la musique avec mon portable. Puis je me déshabille et entre dans la cabine après avoir fait couler l'eau. J'ignore combien de temps je reste sous l'eau chaude, mais au bout de quelques chansons j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et la musique s'arrêter. Je vais pour me tourner vers la porte de la cabine de douche lorsque retentit le générique tant connu de Dragon Ball Z. Je coupe l'eau et sors de la cabine de douche nu et trempé pour me trouver devant ma meilleure amie. Je prends une serviette pour m'essuyer sommairement, et à aucun moment ma rose ne détourne le regard, en même temps ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me voit en tenue d'Adam. Je m'appuie ensuite contre le lavabo en croisant les bras et avec un sourire en coin je dis :

\- Le spectacle te plaît ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement, répond-t-elle en me souriant, mais bouge ton beau petit cul jusqu'à ta chambre, que je choisisse ce que tu mets ce soir.

Ne me demandez pas comment elle est au courant pour la sortie en boite de ce soir, Sakura sait toujours tout, il n'y a pas d'explication, enfin j'imagine que Itachi l'a invité à venir mais elle a sûrement refusé pour rester avec son copain.

\- Tu sais je suis capable de m'habiller tout seul.

Je la suis jusqu'à ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit pendant qu'elle ouvre mon armoire. Elle fouille à l'intérieure pendant quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers moi en une exclamation de victoire. Elle tient à la main mon short en cuir noir. Si vous saviez le nombre de mecs que j'ai eu grâce à ce short, qui me va comme une seconde peau.

\- Il faut que tu le mettes ce soir !

Je souris mais secoue la tête négativement.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est parfait.

\- Tu te souviens que je vais en boîte avec mon frère et pas pour me trouver un mec avec qui passer la nuit.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- Ma puce, je ne veux pas que mon frère me voit comme un mec en chaleur.

Sakura rit avant de dire.

\- Itachi se fout totalement de comment tu es habillé ou de comment tu te conduis.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, trouve autre chose.

Sakura soupire mais hoche la tête avant qu'une idée ne l'effleure.

\- Mets-le au moins pour voir l'effet que ça a sur Naruto.

\- Sakura, je soupire.

\- Quoi ? Il est temps qu'il ouvre les yeux sur toi, et sur ce qu'il veut.

\- Tu te fais des films.

\- Mets ce short et tu verras bien si je me fais des films, comme tu dis.

Je réfléchis un instant, et après tout, une fois que Sakura aura vu le peu de regard que porte Naruto sur moi, elle me laissera avec cette histoire. J'accepte donc de le mettre mais je luis dis de préparer une autre tenue au cas où j'aurais à me changer. J'enfile le short à même la peau, il colle trop à la peau pour mettre un boxer. Sakura me tend un haut sans manche du même cuir que le short. J'ajoute ensuite une fine chaîne en argent autour de ma taille, un large bracelet en cuir noir sur chaque poignet, tant qu'à jouer le jeu autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Je retourne dans la salle de bain pour mettre me coiffer et mettre du gel, puis je souligne mes yeux au crayon noir. Je sors de la salle de bain et Sakura me prend en photo par surprise. Je lui souris.

Nous nous installons sur mon lit pour discuter de notre journée. Je l'écoute me parler de son internat à l'hôpital de Konoha. Ses journées sont longues et difficiles mais elle aime cette tension, je sais qu'elle y arrivera, je le sais. Elle me parle peu de son copain, elle sait parfaitement que je ne le supporte pas. Je ne le connais pas mais ce connard a levé la main sur ma rose, une seule fois, mais une fois de trop. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais Itachi a vu son beau visage marqué d'un hématome alors il m'a prévenu. Étant en voyage je n'ai pas pu agir mais Itachi et Naruto s'en sont chargés et il n'est pas prêt de recommencer mais si vous saviez l'envie que j'avais de prendre l'avion pour rentrer et lui faire la peau. Elle lui a pardonné, on dit que l'amour est aveugle mais je vous garantis que je ne la laisserais pas souffrir à cause de ce type.

Alors que nous écoutons de la musique, nous entendons ma mère et mon frère discuter. Sakura se lève, me tend les mains, et en m'aidant à me lever, elle me dit :

\- En piste beau brun.

Je lui souris en retour et sors de la chambre. Nous arrivons au pied de l'escalier et le silence se fait. Ma mère écarquille les yeux avant de se précipiter dans le salon en disant:

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mon portable.

Itachi, lui a déjà le sien dans les mains, et me prend en photo sous toutes les coutures, en tournant autour de moi comme un paparazzi.

Mon regard se fixe sur le beau blond de 1m90 en face de moi. Habillé d'un jean de couleur foncé et d'une chemise sans manche blanche, il est trop sexy. Son collier, qu'il ne quitte jamais, une pierre bleu, fine et longue de 4 cm attaché à une corde noire, ressort sur sa peau de bronze. J'en bave !

Son regard azur me détaille des pieds à la tête, et je crois y lire du désir. Est-ce mon imagination ?

Ma mère revient et commence à me mitrailler de son portable, me coupant du regard de Naruto. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir je sens une poigne ferme sur mon poignet. En cherchant à qui appartient la main qui me tient, je tombe sur le regard azur brûlant de colère du beau blond.

\- Monte te changer, me dit-il en serrant les dents.

Croyez-moi ce n'est pas une demande mais bel et bien un ordre, j'ai beau ne pas comprendre sa réaction, je ne baisse pas les yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

Il resserre son emprise sur mon poignet et répète :

\- Va te changer !

Je le regarde un instant sans répondre. Je sens aussi ma meilleure amie se mettre aux côtés de mon frère et je les entends faire des messes basses. Ma mère, elle, semble avoir compris quelque chose qui échappe à tout le monde, à voir son sourire.

\- Sasuke monte te changer, MERDE !

Je hausse un sourcil, ce qui l'énerve un peu plus.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu ressembles à une...un...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, tout comme nos trois spectateurs. Ma mère perd son sourire et secoue la tête devant tant de bêtises, Itachi le regarde, étonné de l'insulte, et ma rose sert les poings de colère. Et je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas en reste, j'essaie de dégager mon poignet d'un mouvement sec, mais n'y arrive pas.

\- Une quoi ? Vas-y, finis ta phrase ! Une pute c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

Naruto sert tellement mon poignet qu'il me fait mal, mais je ne baisse toujours pas les yeux. Personne ne bouge, trop surpris je pense, lorsque soudain Naruto me tire derrière lui dans les escaliers. Il ouvre la porte de ma chambre à la volée et me projette sur le lit. Il me regarde et semble lutter contre lui-même.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Usuratonkachi ?

\- Change-toi Sasuke !

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je me change ?

\- Je … ,il soupire, ne cherche pas juste...change toi, s'il te plait.

Je reste un instant silencieux, essayant de comprendre, quand finalement je remarque une bosse déformant le devant de son jean. J'ignore comment réagir face à l'évidence de son désir, c'est dur de croire que, du jour au lendemain, il me voit comme quelqu'un de sexué après toutes ces années. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sakura ait pu avoir raison, mais à voir la réaction de Naruto il n'est pas prêt d'assumer un changement de relation entre nous. Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

Toujours sur mon lit, je prends une pose lascive, le bras gauche plier sous ma tête et le droit caressant mon abdomen en remontant légèrement mon haut. Il ne quitte pas des yeux la parcelle de peau dévoilée et se lèche les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Je décide de le pousser un peu plus en demandant d'une voix rauque :

\- Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est le contraire justement, chuchote-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit.

\- Alors pourquoi me changer ? Je demande sans lui laisser le temps de se rattraper.

Il ne répond pas, alors je me lève et avance vers lui, en bougeant sensuellement les hanches. Il ne bouge pas mais sa respiration a un accroc lorsque je m'arrête à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et que je chuchote à son oreille :

\- Tu es sûr, tu veux vraiment que je me change, Na-Ru-To ?

Il frissonne, je le sens. Il pose ses mains puissantes sur mes hanches, caressant sans s'en rendre compte la peau découverte plus tôt. Il prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux.

\- S'il te plait Sasuke, ne complique pas les choses. Change-toi et n'en parlons plus.

Il refuse de croiser mon regard, ça m'énerve mais j'ai beaucoup avancé, je sais maintenant que je l'intéresse sur le plan physique. Je soupire et m'éloigne de lui ce qui le soulage si j'en juge par le soupire que j'entends. Je vois sur le coin de mon lit un slim blanc et je remercie mentalement Sakura qui a très bon goût. Je remarque que Naruto n'a pas bougé, alors je me tourne vers lui pour qu'il profite du spectacle. Mon état d'excitation ne passe pas inaperçu et les yeux de Naruto se fige sur mon bas ventre, me faisant grossir encore plus. Je détache le bouton de mon short puis descends lentement la braguette faisant apparaître peu à peu ma verge gonflée d'envie. Je vois Naruto déglutir. Je descends mon short et le laisse glisser le long de mes jambes, gardant mon haut et ma chaîne qui tient par miracle sur mes hanches. Je me penche pour ramasser mon short et j'entends Naruto s'avancer. Je me relève doucement et mon regard trouve le sien, la situation me rend fébrile. Rendez-vous compte, mon fantasme est sur le point de se réaliser, je suis tellement excité qu'une goutte de liquide pré-séminal apparaît sur mon gland. Je vois Naruto serrer les poings et fermer brièvement les yeux, lorsqu'il les ouvre de nouveau je comprends qu'il va partir avant même qu'il tourne les talons et sorte de ma chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Je soupire et m'écroule sur mon lit. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, sa fuite aura eu l'effet de faire retomber mon excitation à 0, ça va faciliter les choses pour enfiler mon slim.

Quand je descends de nouveau les escaliers, je dis au revoir à ma mère et embrasse Sakura en lui promettant de tout lui raconter. Je suis ensuite mon frère jusqu'à sa voiture sans un regard pour Naruto qui prend sa moto pour nous suivre. Le trajet se fait en silence, Itachi comprenant que je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant le Sharingan.

Nous payons l'entrée et nous cherchons un coin où nous installer. Nous trouvons une banquette vide où nous prenons place avant qu'un serveur vienne prendre notre commande. Itachi prend un scotch, Naruto prend un whisky coca et moi une vodka orange. Nous sommes servis rapidement et je vide mon verre tout aussi vite, avant de me lever.

\- Je vais sur la piste, dis-je à mon frère.

J'ai besoin de me défouler, d'oublier alors je me lâche. Je laisse la musique m'envahir et mon corps bouger en rythme, et j'oublie tout, même mon beau blond enfin presque. Les chansons s'enchaînent, et je reste sur la piste. Ça doit bien faire 45 minutes que je danse lorsque je sens un corps se coller au mien. Je me tourne vers l'inconnu et je dois dire qu'il est pas mal. Brun aux yeux noirs, des canines prononcées que je peux voir grâce à son sourire charmeur, le tout agrémenté d'une coiffure saut du lit et de triangle rouge tatoué sur chaque joue. Vraiment pas mal du tout. Il me sourit et me tient par la taille. Je lui rends son sourire, l'autorisant ainsi à me rapprocher de lui. Il me dit à l'oreille, pour que je l'entende :

\- Salut, moi c'est Kiba

\- Sasuke.

\- Et tu viens souvent Sasuke ?

\- C'est la première fois.

\- Et bien essayons de faire en sorte que cette première fois te plaise.

Je souris et laisse nos corps bouger au même rythme. Quinze minutes plus tard il m'invite à boire un verre. Nous discutons en buvant nous verres, il m'apprend que sa famille tient un élevage de chiens pour la police et que lui-même possède un chien nommé Akamaru. J'apprends aussi qu'il est bi et célibataire depuis quelques mois. Nous échangeons nos numéros de portable en voyant que le courant passe bien entre nous malgré nos caractères différents. J'apprécie vraiment parler avec lui, c'est quelqu'un de simple et grâce à lui ma soirée promet de finir mieux qu'elle n'a commencé. Ou peut-être pas, car depuis dix minutes Kiba regarde régulièrement derrière moi. Excédé je finis par lui demander ce qui se passe.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Quoi ? Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonne-t-il.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh ….euh...dis-moi tu as un copain ?

Étonné, je réponds :

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr ? Insiste-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il me pose cette question, évidemment que je suis sûr.

\- Oh, rien d'important, il y a juste un mec qui me fusille du regard depuis un bon moment.

Je me tourne en direction de son regard et vois, devinez qui... Naruto. Ce dernier a vraiment l'air de vouloir nous tuer, mais je refuse d'en tenir compte, je me concentre donc sur Kiba.

\- Laisse, ce n'est personne d'important.

\- Un ex ?

Je lâche un rire désabusé.

\- Non, le meilleur ami de mon frère.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il ne te regarde pas seulement de cette façon-là.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de cet avis, tu es sûr que je ne risque pas ma vie, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ou mieux allons danser, dis-je en souriant.

Nous retournons sur la piste de danse, où nous dansons l'un contre l'autre malgré le regard menaçant de Naruto fixé sur nous. Au bout d'un moment Kiba se penche vers moi, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. J'accepte le baiser avec plaisir et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, nos langues dansent l'une avec l'autre. Nous nous embrassons quelques secondes puis il chuchote à mon oreille :

\- Tu veux finir la nuit chez moi ?

J'acquiesce, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir et de refuser. Heureux il me sourit avant de m'entraîner vers la sortie. Nous saluons les videurs et Kiba se dirige vers sa voiture, une Golf 5 noire. Je prends mon portable et envoie un message à Itachi pour lui dire que je découche. Au moment où j'ouvre la portière, une main bronzée la referme. Je suis du regard le bras qui est attaché à cette main, lui-même attaché à l'épaule musclé d'un beau blond un peu con sur les bords. Vous l'aurez deviné, Naruto. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Je demande.

\- Ne pars pas avec lui, me dit-il.

Estomaqué par l'audace dont il fait preuve en me donnant cet ordre, je le regarde sans réagir, puis finalement je demande :

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu viens juste de le rencontrer, on ne part pas comme ça avec un parfait inconnu !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde et ne viens pas me dire que ça ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir des coups d'un soir.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Tu te fous de moi n'es-ce pas ? En quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Sasuke!

Kiba nous observe un moment puis pour désamorcer la dispute il dit :

\- Sasuke, on remet ça à une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave. On s'appelle.

Je soupire mais hoche la tête. Kiba monte en voiture et je le regarde partir avant de me tourner vers Naruto, furieux :

\- Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Réponds ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Qui es-tu pour oser venir casser mon coup comme ça ?

Naruto soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant au passage. Ce qu'il est sexy comme ça mais je ne dois pas oublier le coup qu'il vient de me faire.

\- S'il te plait, Sasuke, rentrons.

\- Je refuse de rentrer avec toi !

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Rappeler ton nouveau copain ? Ou même attendre Itachi ?

J'en ai marre de réfléchir, je le laisse donc me conduire à sa moto et prends le second casque avant de monter derrière lui. Nous arrivons rapidement à la maison, je descends de moto et lui tends le casque qu'il prend par automatisme. Je ne l'attends pas pour rentrer, après tout s'il veut dormir ici il sait qu'il doit faire comme chez lui. J'entre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ma mère, mais avant d'atteindre les escaliers, je suis tiré vers la cuisine par Naruto.

Cette fois s'en est trop, j'explose.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?!

\- Et toi alors ? Tu t'habilles comme si tu voulais te faire violer, et tu pars avec un quasi inconnu tout ça parce qu'il est pas trop mal !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, et il est plus que pas trop mal !

\- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde !

\- Et en quoi?!

\- Tu es comme mon petit frère.

Je ricane sèchement avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas moi, du moins pas seulement, qu'il essaie de convaincre.

\- Écoute, la soirée a été longue alors enregistre bien, Kiba n'est pas un psychopathe et je compte bien le revoir, que tu sois d'accord ou non.

\- Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'en agissant comme ça tu te mets en danger, tu ne connais pas assez ce Kiba pour pouvoir lui faire confiance.

\- C'est ridicule, et puis toi je croyais te connaître et pourtant je ne comprends pas tes réactions alors connaître ou non n'est pas le problème.

\- Putain Sasuke, pourquoi tu refuses de voir que je m'inquiète pour toi tout simplement ?! Je refuse que tu sois blessé.

En parlant il s'est approché de moi, à tel point qu'il est seulement à quelques millimètres de moi. L'air autour de nous se charge d'électricité, de tension et sans signe avant-coureur, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. Nos corps s'entrechoquent, de même que nos lèvres. Il me colle au mur, et prend possession de ma bouche de sa langue qui me fouille sans perdre de temps. Je gémis lorsqu'il me soulève par les cuisses et me pose sur la table les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Ses mains soulèvent mon haut précipitamment, manquant de le déchirer avant de le jeter sur le côté. La sensation de ses mains sur mon corps me consume, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. Merde ce mec me fait fantasmer depuis des années et la réalité est tellement meilleure. Je me cambre en gémissant de pur plaisir lorsqu'il pince mes tétons. Je ne sais pas où poser les mains, je caresse son dos, ses bras musclés, son torse magnifique, c'est intense, je ne peux plus réfléchir. Lorsqu'il délaisse ma bouche c'est pour poser la sienne sur la base de mon cou, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je le sens suçoter ma peau, me laissant une marque. Ses mains descendent le long de mes côtes et s'arrêtent au bord de mon slim, je sens leurs chaleurs lorsqu'il déboutonne mon pantalon, et j'émets une plainte, son prénom :

\- Naruto !

A l'entente de son nom, il se fige et écarquille les yeux en comprenant la situation. Il se recule rapidement en se rhabillant correctement.

\- Oh non, je suis désolé Sasuke, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

\- Mais...

\- Et ça ne se reproduira pas !

Je soupire en me rhabillant du mieux que je peux malgré mes mains tremblantes, puis me dirige vers la porte de la cuisine, quand je passe près de lui il se raidit et ne me jette même pas un regard. J'ouvre la porte, mais avant de sortir je dis :

\- On ne bande pas pour un frère, et surtout pas si fort ! Réfléchis à ça !

* * *

 **Voilà, alors comment trouvez vous ce chapitre?**

 **Pour info on ne tue pas l'auteur si on veux la suite, je dis ça je dis rien ^^ .**

 **Bonne soirée a tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre: Après-midi détente.**

 **N'oubliez pas les rewievs, SVP**

 **Sa-chan**

 **XOXO**


	3. Après-midi détente

**Bonjour à tous voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas a moi mais cette histoire si alors je n'accepte toujours pas les homophobes.**

 **Petite infos dans ce chapitre se trouve quelques scènes HOT alors ceux que ça gène vous êtes prévenu!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **\- CQFD:** **J'apprécie ton enthousiasme et ne t'en fait pas pour Naruto et Sasuke. Quand à Sai j'avoue ne pas en être fan et pourtant il n'a rien fait de mal mais il me fallait quelqu'un alors c'est tombé sur lui. Pour le connard qui frappe Sakura tu aura son nom dans le prochain chapitre, et il va souffrir NYARK NYARK NYARK! ptdr.**

 **\- Likia:** **T'inquiète Sasuke ne se laisse pas faire!**

 **- Marill:  Merci j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.**

 **\- TSUKI SUMI:** **Une perf? Désolé mais l'attente est pour tout le monde lol la voici la suite.**

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Après-midi détente

\- Han.

\- …

\- Oh...encore...

Je gémis de plaisir sous les coups de rein de mon amant. J'ignore son identité et pour être tout à fait franc je m'en fous totalement, il est trop doué pour que je me pose des questions. Ses coups de rein se font plus profonds et plus rapides. Je sens ses mains maintenir mes hanches et ses bourses cogner contre mes fesses à chaque mouvement.

\- Ah...c'est trop bon !

\- Hm.

Mon amant ne parle pas, mais ça ne me dérange pas je profite simplement de son corps superbement musclé et sans une once de graisse. Si je ne vois pas son visage, car je suis à quatre pattes sur le lit, j'aperçois tout de même ses bras bronzés. Il m'agrippe tellement fort que je sens que je vais me retrouver avec les traces de ses doigts imprimées sur la peau. Je tremble de plaisir sous ses assauts et je rejette la tête en arrière. Je sens son corps se coller au mien, sa bouche sur mon cou, ses dents me mordiller tendrement à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

\- Han.

\- Sas...

Cette voix, je connais cette voix mais je suis incapable de réfléchir assez pour savoir à qui elle appartient.

Mon amant se retire avant que l'on ait pu jouir l'un et l'autre. Il me tourne dos au matelas et je découvre des cheveux blonds agrémentés d'un regard bleu empli de désir brûlant.

\- Naruuutooooooo, Han.

Je murmure son prénom au moment où il se renfonce en moi d'un mouvement brusque. Je m'accroche à ses épaules en répétant son prénom comme une litanie.

\- Naruto, Naruto,

\- Sasuke

\- Naruto

\- Hm

\- Naruto

\- Sasuke

\- Naruto

\- Oye Sasuke.

\- …

\- Sasuke, allez réveille-toi petit frère !

J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Je soupire en comprenant que ma partie de jambe en l'air est en réalité un rêve. En même temps, j'aurais dû le deviner, une semaine est passée depuis la sortie en boite et j'ai croisé Naruto une fois ou deux mais uniquement accompagné de mon frère et très rapidement.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et regarde Itachi tout souriant qui fouille dans mon armoire. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a écrit « porte ouverte » sur celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je regarde si tu as un maillot de bain.

\- …

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas fou, il va faire 35°C cet après-midi.

\- Hn.

\- Allez debout ! Et appelle ton... Kiba, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon Kiba et puis pourquoi je devrais l'appeler ?

\- Pour avoir de la compagnie autour de la piscine évidement. Et en effet, si j'en juge par ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas Kiba qui t'intéresse.

Je me tends, ai-je parlé durant mon sommeil ? Et comment Itachi va-t-il réagir ? Après tout il s'agit de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Oui, bon je suis de mauvaise foi et alors ?

\- Je parle de tes « Oh oui Naruto, Ha, prends moi plus fort, Naruto »

Il se fout de moi ce con, en plus sa voix part dans les aigus. Je lui lance un oreiller qu'il se prend en pleine tête, ce qui le fait encore plus rire.

\- Pourquoi ça ne te surprend pas ?

\- J'ai des yeux, Sasuke.

\- Hn

\- Je vous connais par cœur, l'un et l'autre. Je t'ai vu tombé amoureux de lui à ton adolescence et enchaîner les mecs lui ressemblant. Je l'ai vu lui, se débattre avec l'envie de massacrer ces mêmes mecs qui osaient toucher à notre petit Sasuke, et l'envi de toujours être avec toi.

\- Il me voit comme un petit frère.

\- Il essaie de s'en convaincre depuis des années, mais dès qu'il te voit, il n'y a plus que toi dans sa tête.

\- Tu te fais des idées, je ne suis pas un être sexué pour lui.

Itachi éclate de rire sous mon regard surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Crois-moi, il est parfaitement au courant que tu es sexué et ce depuis tes 16 ans. Tu te souviens, nous t'avons surpris en pleine fellation avec ton copain du moment ?

\- Quelle idée aussi d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper.

\- Ça ne nous a même pas effleuré l'esprit, mais après je me souviens que Naruto a commencé à sortir avec des mecs différents tous les week-ends et il n'osait plus entrer dans ta chambre.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport.

\- Bien sûr que si, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier mais il est clair qu'il se bat toujours contre son attirance pour toi.

Je soupire mais n'argumente pas sachant que rien ne pourra faire changer d'avis mon frère, je préfère lui demander :

\- Ok admettons, mais ça ne te fais rien ?

\- De quoi ? Que mon frère soit raide dingue de mon meilleur ami ? Ou que ledit meilleur ami soit lui aussi dans le même état d'esprit ? Tu veux la vérité ? Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai accepté, tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur à tous les deux, mais pour que Naruto assume enfin son attirance pour toi et arrête d'avoir peur de ma réaction tu vas avoir du boulot.

\- Hn

Je soupire pendant que mon frère me rejoint sur mon lit.

\- Tu veux un conseil ? Rends-le jaloux et il finira par craquer.

Je souris, avant de finalement remarquer les vêtements de mon frère.

\- Tu as découché ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demande-t-il surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être le pantalon de cuir ou encore le haut en résille.

\- Baka !

\- Je ne te permets pas !

Il me tire la langue, me faisant rire.

\- Alors, c'est qui ?

\- Personne d'important.

Il s'allonge prêt de moi.

\- Hn et Yahiko ?

\- En couple.

\- Depuis ?

\- Deux mois.

\- Dis-moi tout au lieu d'attendre que je te tire les vers du nez !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, le mec que j'aime depuis toujours ne me voit pas autrement qu'en ami, et il a un mec depuis deux mois. Et le pire c'est que le type en question est non seulement beau mais en plus il est super sympas.

Je soupire et le prends dans mes bras pour le consoler. Il va falloir que je parle à Yahiko afin de savoir s'il ne voit réellement pas mon frère autrement. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant que mon frère se lève pour rentrer chez lui.

Après une bonne douche, j'envoie un texto à Kiba.

 _« Salut comment vas-tu ? »_

 _« Salut, bien et toi ? »_

 _« N_ _ickel_ _, tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? »_

 _« Non pourquoi ? »_

 _« Après-midi piscine, ça te dis ? »_

 _« Yeah ! ^^ »_

 _« MDR, viens pour 14h »_

 _« Ok »_

Je sais, je ne lui ai pas donné mon adresse mais durant la semaine nous nous sommes beaucoup vus et il m'a ramené plusieurs fois. Nous sommes devenu ami, et plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus je me dis qu'il est parfait, mais pour Sakura pas pour moi. Il faut que je les présente.

Le reste de la matinée passe rapidement, et après un rapide déjeuner, ma mère part pour son club de lecture. À 14h précise, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. C'est avec un sourire que j'ouvre la porte à mon nouvel ami. J'ai le droit à un sourire rayonnant puis il me fait un câlin. Et oui je me laisse faire. Après l'avoir fait entrer, il a le droit à une visite guidée de la maison, puis nous nous changeons dans ma chambre. Son maillot de bain me tire un sourire moqueur, c'est un short de bain noir avec des chiens blancs partout. Le mien est classique, bleu nuit et pas trop large.

Nous descendons pour aller à la piscine à l'arrière de la maison. Des chaises longues sont installées entre la piscine et le mur de la maison, nous posons nos serviettes sur deux d'entre elles et je sors ma crème solaire.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Me demande Kiba.

\- Pourquoi pas, je réponds en lui tendant le tube de crème.

Il prend le tube puis me dit de m'asseoir, ce que je fais en lui tournant le dos. Je le sens se positionner derrière moi, et le contact froid de la crème me fait sursauter de surprise. Il rit un peu, et étale la crème solaire sur mes épaules, ma nuque et mon dos me procurant un petit massage par la même occasion, j'en soupire de bien-être. Ce mec a des mains magiques, il me détend et ça fait un bien fou. Quand il a fini avec mon dos, il me dit de me tourner et de m'allonger. Dans cette position, il peut voir que ses caresses ne m'ont pas laissé indifférent, ce qui le fait sourire. Il se penche sur moi et dit :

\- Bah alors, Sasu-chan, on dirait que tu es content de me voir !

Je souris, amusé malgré moi, mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Kiba m'interroge du regard, je hausse les épaules avant de dire :

\- ça doit être Naruto, ma mère ne rentre pas avant 18h et Itachi doit encore se remettre de sa soirée.

\- Tu ne vas pas vérifier ?

\- Non, continue donc ce que tu faisais.

Nous nous sourions, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge nous fait tourner la tête vers la porte. Naruto est appuyé à l'encadrement et nous observe.

\- Désolé, je dérange ? Demande-t-il sans être désolé du tout.

Je perds mon sourire et réponds :

\- Non, mais Itachi est chez lui.

\- Je sais, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir profiter de la piscine.

\- Hn

\- Si ça vous gêne je peux partir, fait-il en serrant les poings.

\- Non, non, fais comme chez toi.

Il hoche la tête, mais ne quitte pas des yeux Kiba, je soupire puis fais les présentations.

\- Naruto je te présente Kiba, un très bon ami. Kiba tu te souviens de Naruto, le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Kiba hoche la tête, mais Naruto, lui, fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être relégué au statut d'ami de mon frère. Mais bon, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui. Je finis par reporter mon attention sur Kiba qui ne sait pas où se mettre, je lui souris et lui dis de continuer son traitement. Ce qu'il fait aussitôt en reprenant de la crème et en me l'étalant sur les jambes. Naruto s'installe sur l'une des chaises longues de l'autre côté de la piscine, mais je sens toujours son regard sur moi. Kiba commence par étaler la crème sur la cheville droite et remonte petit à petit sur mon mollet et le genou, puis il redescend. Il fait ainsi plusieurs fois de suite. Il reprend ensuite de la crème qu'il met sur ma cuisse droite, puis il me masse en montant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que mon maillot de bain le bloque. Il le remonte un peu et passe ses doigts sous le tissu pour masser l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me faisant frissonner. Mon début d'érection se montre de nouveau, faisant sourire le beau brun avant qu'il ne change de cible. Il m'inflige ce même traitement à la jambe gauche. Dieu que c'est bon, je sens le regard de Naruto qui ne me quitte pas, mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention grâce aux caresses de Kiba. Ce dernier étale de la crème le long de mes bras et remonte aux épaules, puis descends sur mes pecs qu'il malaxe, me faisant gémir sans que je ne puisse me retenir. Kiba continue sa descente et passe sur mes abdominaux finement dessinés, et termine par mes hanches. Il se penche sur moi et souffle sur mon corps enduit de crème, il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Si nous étions seuls et si tu n'aimais pas cet idiot, je te violerais sur place.

Je le déshabille du regard et remarque son érection qui déforme son short de bain, je réponds alors :

\- Et je me laisserais faire.

Il soupire en exagérant et se redresse avant de me dire qu'il va se baigner un peu pour se rafraîchir.

\- Tu ne mets pas de crème ? Je peux t'aider.

Il sourit et me réponds :

\- Non merci, je ne prends pas de coups de soleil et puis il ne vaut mieux pas que tu poses tes mains sur moi sinon j'explose.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et plonger dans la piscine. Franchement, ce type est parfait, il est gentil, attentionné, doué de ses mains et il sait quand s'effacer pourquoi je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de lui, après tout il me fait de l'effet ?

Je sens le regard brûlant poser sur moi, je relève la tête et croise l'azur de Naruto. Il est debout, les muscles bandés, et son corps, mon Dieu, il est à se damner. Bronzé et magnifiquement sculpté, il me donne envie de le lécher de bas en haut, ce qui n'arrange pas mon excitation. Je peux, d'ailleurs voir que le spectacle ne lui a pas totalement déplus, si j'en juge par la bosse proéminente dévoilé par son short de bain. Je me lèche les lèvres d'envie sans le quitter des yeux et les siens se voilent de désirs. Il avance dans ma direction lorsque résonne des coups et il me faut bien deux minutes avant de comprendre que quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée. Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre contenance, et quand je les ouvre Naruto a plongé dans la piscine et enchaîne les longueurs en rythme avec Kiba. Je soupire et me lève pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je découvre ma meilleure amie, la tête basse, secouée de sanglot.

\- Sakura ?

Elle lève la tête et se précipite dans mes bras, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Du pied je ferme la porte, puis je serre ma rose contre moi en murmurant des paroles de réconfort pour la calmer et essayer de comprendre la situation.

\- Chut... ma douce... pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- …

\- Ma rose...clames-toi... dis-moi tout.

\- Il …..Il …..

\- Continue ma chérie, explique-moi.

Je lui relève doucement la tête et essuie ses larmes.

\- Il ….avec...autre...Ino !

\- Ma puce je ne comprends pas, calmes-toi.

Elle finit par se redresser et m'explique.

\- Il me trompe !

\- Oh... je suis désolé ma rose, juste... tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Ah ça oui, je les ai vu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a dit que je pouvais passer l'après-midi avec toi, et dire que je voulais lui faire une petite surprise avant de venir ici. Tu parles c'est moi qui l'ai eu cette putain de surprise, lui à poil avec cette grosse truie nue sur lui.

\- Hn

\- Tu te rends compte ? INO, je la croyais mon amie.

Elle finit sa phrase en pleurs et elle s'effondre contre mon torse. La colère enfle en moi, mais avant de l'extérioriser je dois soutenir Sakura. Je l'emmène donc au bord de la piscine et l'aide à s'asseoir sur ma chaise longue pour la laisser pleurer tout son soûl contre moi.

Kiba et Naruto nous voient mais le blond est le premier à réagir, c'est normal il la connaît depuis longtemps. Il sort de l'eau à la puissance de ses bras, hm son corps ruisselant d'eau est divin, mais l'heure n'est pas au fantasme. Naruto s'assoit de l'autre côté de ma rose et dit :

\- Hey poupée, dis-moi qui je dois tuer pour te rendre le sourire.

Sakura lui fait un petit sourire au travers des larmes.

\- Alors, qui est responsable de ses larmes ?

Elle ne répond pas, au contraire elle plonge son visage dans mon cou. Je regarde Naruto, laissant la colère envahir mon regard, colère qui se reflète vite dans le regard de mon blond, qui prend sur lui pour ne pas aller immédiatement défoncer l'autre connard. Sakura s'accroche désespérément à mon cou pendant que Naruto lui caresse le dos et lui murmure des mots tendres. Finalement nous entendons le bruit de quelqu'un sortant de l'eau et nos trois regards se tournent vers Kiba qui avance dans notre direction. Il s'accroupit devant ma meilleure amie et essuie doucement les traces des larmes sur ses joues.

\- Une si jolie fille ne devrait pas pleurer.

Sakura le regarde surprise et interrogative, il est vrai qu'elle ne le connaît pas encore. Kiba lui sourit et dit :

\- Sakura je présume ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, moi je suis Kiba. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

Elle secoue la tête en réprimant en sanglot.

\- Tu veux connaître le remède pour aller mieux ?

Sakura le regarde, curieuse.

\- Un bon gros câlin et un bon chocolat chaud. Ensuite c'est toi qui vois, soit tu te venge, soit tu essaies de passer à autre chose. Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais crois-moi il n'appréciera pas.

Ma rose lui sourit, timidement, mais elle sourit ce qui est un bon signe.

\- Alors ?

Ma rose reste contre moi mais attire Naruto et Kiba contre nous. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes puis Kiba et Naruto s'éloignent un peu. Je redresse Sakura, l'oblige à me regarder et lui caresse les joues effaçant les dernière traces de larmes. Je l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit :

\- Emmène Kiba, et faites-vous ce chocolat chaud, tu connais la maison.

Elle se lève et prend la main du brun qui la suit sans protester.

Je me tourne vers Naruto qui regarde toujours la porte par laquelle sont entrés les deux autres. Je lui touche l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- L'adresse ?

\- Je le ferais !

\- Cette fois, je m'en occupe.

Mon ton ne permet pas de réplique et Naruto le comprend parfaitement car après quelques secondes il accepte et me donne l'adresse de l'ex-copain de Sakura.

J'entends Kiba et Sakura s'affairer dans la cuisine, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, c'est bien il va changer les idées de ma rose. Je dois sourire car Naruto me demande ce que j'ai.

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Tu sors avec ce mec ?

Je le regarde surpris et répond :

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le laisses te toucher ?

Je fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi il parle.

\- Pourquoi je l'en empêcherais ? Il n'a fait que de me mettre de la crème.

\- Tu te fous de moi là, MERDE Sasuke, je t'ai entendu.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? De toute façon, en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es...

\- TAIS-TOI !

Je cris mais cette fois je ne pourrai pas supporter de l'entendre me dire qu'il me considère comme son frère, ce ne sont que des conneries et il est temps qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas vu son expression choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu, mais tu savais que mon frère n'était pas là alors j'imagine que tu lui as parlé avant de venir, donc tu avais connaissance de la présence de Kiba. Si tu es venu chercher les embrouilles, tu peux repartir, Kiba ne rentrera pas dans ton jeu.

\- Ah parce qu'il est parfait ton Kiba, c'est ça ? Alors tu peux me dire, pourquoi il court deux lièvres à la fois ?

Je soupire en secouant la tête, sa voix transpire la jalousie mais il n'est pas prêt de se l'avouer.

\- Tu ne comprends rien.

\- Alors explique-moi !

Je le regarde dans les yeux et m'approche de lui. Je pose mes mains sur son torse chaud et caresse ses abdos je le sens frissonner. Je m'avance encore et dépose mes lèvres sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur, il déglutit. Je l'embrasse ensuite dans le cou et voyant qu'il ne me repousse pas je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce geste est comme un électrochoc pour Naruto qui attrape mes hanches et me presse contre lui en répondant à mon baiser. Sa langue part à la conquête de ma bouche. Il se penche vers moi, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur la chaise longue, son corps au-dessus du mien, et son érection pressée contre la mienne. Ses mains parcourent mon torse et mes hanches, puis titillent mes tétons. Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux, mon bassin cherchant le contact avec son bas-ventre. Mon beau blond accentue le mouvement, nous faisant gémir de concert. Ses mains sur moi, sa langue dans ma bouche, son érection contre la mienne, c'est un trop plein de sensation, je sens que je vais jouir.

\- Ah …. Naru ...ah...han...

\- Oh... putain

\- Je...je...ça...

\- Moi...au...ssi...

\- Na...Ru...To !

\- Sas...ukeeeeeeeee !

Nous jouissons ensemble, j'ai l'impression de voir les étoiles tellement c'est bon. Je souris de bien-être en reprenant mon souffle, et lui dit tout contre son oreille :

\- C'est ça, depuis mes treize ans, ça toujours été ça.

À son regard je vois qu'il ne comprend pas alors j'ajoute :

\- Ce que je veux et ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est toi.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre, alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé?**

 **La suite dans une semaine avec "Mise aux points".**

 **XOXO Sa-chan.**


	4. Mise au point

**Bonjour à tous, voici le quatrième chapitre que vous attendez tous j'en ai conscience.**

 **Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plais au point de la mettre dans vos favoris, mais des reviews ça fait aussi plaisir ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **\- CQFD: MDR je sens que cette suite va te plaire, mais alors beaucoup surtout la fin! Et oui Kiba est bi et fière et l'être.**

 **\- 6Starlight6 : Non je n'ai pas donné le nom du copain de Sakura mais il est donné dans ce chapitre. Quand à Naruto et sa réaction et bien tu n'a plus qu'a lire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : ** Mise au point

\- Pffff.

Je soupire de fatigue en sortant du Palais de Justice où je viens d'assister à plusieurs procès au cours de la matinée. J'ai ainsi pu observer certains de mes confrères et prendre note de leur façon de plaider, de même j'ai pris quelques notes sur les juges et leurs verdicts, qu'ils soient ou non appropriés au délit commis. Que l'on soit dans un pays ou un autre, il y aura toujours des juges plus sévères que d'autres.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais si je veux choper Yahiko avant qu'il ne parte en pause déjeuner, je dois me dépêcher. Et oui, il est temps que je me mêle des histoires de cœur de mon frère, et puis je n'ai pas vu Yahiko depuis mon arrivée. J'espère juste ne pas croiser Naruto, après tout ils sont cousins et il n'est pas rare qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Je vois d'ici vos interrogations, alors voilà, Naruto est un abruti ! Monsieur n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses après ma déclaration samedi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet, ce week-end avec Sakura qui était malheureuse, mais aujourd'hui ma colère renaît. Mais je vais pouvoir l'évacuer, cet après-midi l'ex de Sakura va comprendre qu'on ne fait pas pleurer impunément ma rose. Non je ne connais pas son prénom, enfin j'ai dû l'entendre une fois ou deux, mais impossible de le retenir. En même temps il ne le mérite pas et il va payer la douleur qu'il a infligée à Sakura. Elle a passé son week-end à pleurer, à se demander ce qui cloche chez elle et à filtrer ses appels. Même cette garce de Ino a appelé, je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas laissé le temps à Sakura d'éteindre son téléphone. Non mais quel culot ! Elle a appelé trois fois pour demander pardon, que ce n'était pas ce dont cela avait l'air, qu'on ne connaissait pas le contexte. Sérieusement, ça m'a soûlé alors j'ai répondu :

«

- _écoutes moi bien, grosse salope, tu as baisé avec le mec de ta meilleure amie et personne ne t'y as obligé !_

 _\- Justement..._

 _\- La ferme ! Tu veux un conseil, tu oublis Sakura, tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne la regardes pas et si tu la croises dans la rue tu changes de trottoir, sinon je pourrais oublier que tu es une femme et tu n'aimerais pas le résultat. Maintenant tu arrêtes de t'excuser et tu assumes tes conneries, c'est clair ?_ »

Bien évidemment, elle s'est mise à chouiner, en me suppliant de lui passer Sakura, comme si Sakura pouvait passer outre une telle trahison.

Je sors de mes pensées quand on me bouscule. Je remarque que je suis devant le commissariat, j'ai parcouru le chemin sans m'en rendre compte. Celui responsable de la bousculade semble être lui-même poussé, ou plutôt tirer sans douceur, à l'intérieur du bâtiment par un policier. Ledit policier n'a pas l'air très avenant avec son visage de serpent sournois. Je les suis et entre dans le commissariat. Les lieux sont calmes si on omet les insultes du serpent et du jeune délinquant. Ce dernier doit avoir une quinzaine d'années, châtain, et se doit être un habitué des lieux puisqu'il salut certains policiers par leurs noms. Le flic à face de serpent remarque mon regard sur eux et m'interpelle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes mon mignon ?

J'hausse un sourcil, sans répondre.

\- Bah alors, réponds-moi, je ne vais pas te manger sauf si tu me le demandes, fait-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Je soupire en secouant la tête devant tant de bêtises. Ce type ne se rend même pas compte qu'il se ridiculise. Il n'apprécie d'ailleurs pas mon geste car il dit en s'approchant de moi :

\- Quoi ? T'as un problème la fiotte ?

\- Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça.

Et oui je reste poli, même si ça me démange de le remettre à sa place.

\- T'insinues quoi là ? S'énerve-t-il.

\- Rien, je remarque juste que depuis tout à l'heure, c'est vous qui me faîtes du rentre-dedans.

Il éclate de rire, et croyez-moi ce son n'a rien d'agréable.

\- Parce que tu y as cru ? Dès que tu es entré, ça s'est vu que tu étais une tafiolle !

\- Surveille ton langage, Orochimaru, si tu ne veux pas de plainte au cul !

Cette voix je la connais, je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis longtemps mais elle n'a pas changé d'un iota. Je me tourne dans la direction d'où elle provient et je vois une réplique presque exacte de mon beau blond à la différence que les cheveux de l'arrivant tirent sur le roux. Yahiko, malgré son statut d'inspecteur, est bardé de piercings, principalement sur les oreilles et le nez. Son regard doré lui donne un charme certain, je comprends pourquoi mon frère craque pour lui.

\- Oh monsieur l'inspecteur, c'est ta nouvelle copine ?

Yahiko ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

\- Hey Sas'ke !

J'hausse de nouveau un sourcil et réplique :

\- Mon prénom est Sasuke pas Sas'ke !

Il sourit avant de répondre :

\- Mon cousin t'appelle bien comme ça.

\- Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

Il continue de sourire puis m'invite à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau où il me fait entrer. Nous nous installons sur les fauteuils face à son bureau.

\- Alors, enfin revenu ? Ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre d'être ici ?

\- En fait ça fait du bien d'être chez soi. La vie à Paris et à New-York est trépidante mais je ne me vois pas y vivre, et puis rien ne vaut la ville où l'on a grandi. Ce sont des villes magnifiques, et je suis heureux d'y être allé, je sais maintenant que ma vie est ici.

\- J'imagine oui, tu as pris des photos j'espère.

\- Oui, c'est à la maison, il va falloir que tu viennes si tu veux les voir.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, et puis comme ça j'aurai les petits gâteaux de Mikoto.

\- Tu aurais pu en avoir ces quinze derniers jours, si tu étais venu me voir.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas osé, fait-il contrit.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ton frère m'évite depuis quelques temps alors je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Ça dure depuis quand ?

\- Oula...euh...peut être un mois, je dirais, oui c'est à peu près ça, depuis la sortie en boite.

\- Hn, et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment ?

\- Je lui ai envoyé des messages, je l'ai appelé, j'ai voulu le voir, mais à chaque fois il me dit qu'il est occupé avec son travail ou qu'il a rencard. Naruto m'a dit qu'il enchaîne les mecs et je m'inquiète, Itachi n'a jamais agi comme ça, ce n'est pas son style. À Naruto et moi oui, mais pas lui.

\- Ça a changé pour toi, non ? J'ai appris que tu étais en couple depuis deux mois.

Il sourit tendrement et je me dis que Itachi a raison, il n'a aucune chance. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux pas voir mon frère souffrir.

\- Oui, Sasori est adorable et c'est un ami génial et un amant hors pair.

\- Un ami ?

Je ne comprends pas, ils sont en couple alors pourquoi me parle-t-il d'amitié.

\- C'est compliqué. Sasori et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis quelques années mais il vivait dans une autre ville, plutôt éloignée. Il est arrivé à Konoha, il y a six mois environ et il a eu des copains mais ça a toujours mal fini. Et moi j'en avais marre d'enchaîner des coups d'un soir alors Sasori a proposé qu'on sorte ensemble mais sans les complications, c'est-à-dire sans sentiments amoureux. On couche ensemble, on traîne ensemble, on parle de tout, nous sommes vraiment complices mais nous ne nous aimons pas d'amour.

Je le regarde bouche bée, j'ai du mal à réaliser mais au moins Itachi à toutes ses chances, il faut que je lui dise et vite. Mais d'un autre côté ce n'est pas à moi de lui en parler, il faut que je trouve un moyen de les rapprocher mais avant je dois en savoir un peu plus.

\- Mais, et si l'un de vous tombe amoureux.

\- L'un de l'autre tu veux dire ? Ça n'arrivera pas et puis notre petite comédie va bientôt prendre fin. Sasori est sous le charme d'un de ses collègues alors nous allons tout simplement arrêter de coucher ensemble.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, tant qu'il est heureux c'est le principal.

\- Hn.

\- Merci Sasuke.

Je le regarde surpris, sans comprendre pendant qu'il me sourit.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- De rien, mais tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Pas même à Naruto ?

\- Tu déconnes ? Tout le monde aurait fini par le savoir.

\- Tu exagères, il sait garder des secrets, il aurait suffi que tu lui dises de n'en parler à personne.

\- Tu me fais rire, son visage est un livre ouvert. Tu veux un exemple ? C'est simple, tout le monde a su quand tu es revenu et bien avant qu'il largue son mec. Il rayonnait littéralement.

\- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de boire, Yahiko !

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais j'étais avec lui lorsque Itachi lui a envoyé un message de l'aéroport, son sourire, mon dieu, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux.

\- Et maintenant il me fuit, je murmure de façon à ce qu'il ne m'entende pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Dis-moi c'est qui le gosse de tout à l'heure ?

\- Konohamaru, son grand-père était le maire quand nous étions petits, ses parents sont morts alors qu'il était très jeune.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de me souvenir d'un petit garçon qui courait partout en criant et qui suivait Naruto comme son ombre.

\- Oui, je me souviens, mais il a l'air d'être connu ici.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Quand son grand-père est décédé, il a lâché prise. Il s'est accoquiné avec des types pas très recommandables, il se laisse influencer. On l'arrête une à deux fois par mois pour des délits mineurs, vols à l'étalage généralement mais il est bientôt majeur par conséquent il sera jugé comme tel et nous ne pourrons pas lui éviter la prison.

\- Hn si ce n'est qu'une question d'influence pourquoi personne ne l'aide ?

\- On a essayé pendant un temps, mais il refuse tout ce qu'on lui propose et on ne peut pas le forcer.

\- Tu as demandé à Naruto de lui parler, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il l'écoutait avant.

\- J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Hn, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ton collègue à une dent contre lui ?

\- Ah ça c'est LA question que nous nous posons tous.

\- Hm.

Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre donnant sur l'intérieur du commissariat. Face de serpent s'acharne sur le jeune Konohamaru qui répond par des insultes je ne l'entends pas mais cela semble évident.

\- Il n'a pas d'avocat ?

\- Ils ont tous baissé les bras.

\- Hn.

\- Tu vas essayer de l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sois bien sûr de toi, ce gosse joue les durs mais il est fragile.

\- Hn.

Je le salue de la tête en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu es libre pour déjeuner ?

\- Naruto doit venir, mais je peux décommander.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, nous nous verrons plus tard.

Il acquiesce et je sors de son bureau pour me diriger droit vers mon premier client. Face de serpent me voit arriver et fronce les sourcils avant de m'apostropher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Premièrement je ne suis pas votre ami, nous ne nous connaissons pas alors veuillez me vouvoyer et ne pas me manquer de respect. Deuxièmement je viens m'entretenir avec mon client et troisièmement, la prochaine fois que vous tenez des propos homophobes à mon encontre je ferai en sorte que vous soyez démis de vos fonctions. Est-ce clair ?

Konohamaru me regarde étonné par tant de véhémence, tandis que le policier me fusille du regard.

\- Où puis-je avoir un entretien avec mon client ? En privé bien évidemment.

\- Pour qui tu te..., commence Orochimaru.

\- Prends mon bureau, propose Yahiko.

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête et prends le bras de Konohamaru pour qu'il me suive. Il se lève en grognant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il s'assoit nonchalant sur l'une des chaises et pose ses pieds sur le bureau. Je m'appuie sur le bord dudit bureau et repousse ses pieds pour qu'il les repose sur le sol.

\- C'est bon, tu as fait ta B-A de la journée ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non pas encore.

\- Tss, et je devrais être reconnaissant pour l'intérêt que tu me portes ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, mais sérieusement tu comptes finir ta vie en prison ?

\- Je suis mineur, je n'irais pas en taule.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours mineur et pour certains délits tu peux déjà être jugé comme un adulte. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui.

\- Rien de bien grave.

\- Je suis ton avocat, je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé !

\- Je le saurai de toute façon, alors autant que tu me le dises toi-même.

Il soupire avant de dire :

\- Cambriolage dans un magasin d'informatique, le proprio est arrivé avant qu'on ait fini. Je me suis fait choper alors que je passais par la fenêtre.

\- Et tes amis, où étaient-ils ?

\- Ils sont partis, pas besoin qu'on se fasse tous prendre !

\- Oui c'est sûr surtout quand on a une bonne poire pour se faire prendre à sa place.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Hn, tes copains et toi, vous avez réussi à en sortir pour combien ?

\- D'après l'autre face de serpent, environ 726 106,50 Yens (5000 euros).

\- Tu es bon pour passer devant le juge.

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais tu n'as rien dans le crâne, ce n'est pas possible ! Que penses-tu que ton grand-père penserait de ta conduite ?

Il se lève de colère.

\- Laisse mon grand-père où il est !

Je soupire et pince l'arête de mon nez pour essayer de calmer mon mal de tête.

\- Écoute, je vais essayer de m'arranger avec le propriétaire, tu devras rembourser et donner les noms de tes complices.

\- Hors de question ! Et comment veux-tu que je rembourse ?

\- En travaillant, et honnêtement.

Il croise les bras de mécontentement et me tourne le dos.

\- De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas me garder.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce très cher Orochimaru a oublié de me dire mes droits.

\- Ok, alors allons te faire sortir d'ici, mais il faut vraiment que tu changes de mode de vie, tu peux y arriver, je t'aiderai si tu le souhaites.

\- On peut y aller ?

Je le regarde puis soupire, en effet il est têtu comme une mule. Je lui tends une de mes cartes qu'il observe un instant avant de finalement la prendre. Nous sortons du bureau et face de serpent nous saute presque dessus.

\- Enfin fini les chéris ?

\- Je passerais outre le surnom pour vous demander de relâcher mon client, pour vice de forme.

\- Je ne crois pas non !

\- La prochaine fois, n'oubliez pas de dire ses droits à la personne que vous arrêtez. Bien, maintenant mon client est libre de partir nous sommes d'accord ?

\- A quoi ça sert, dans moins d'un mois, il se fera de nouveau arrêter.

\- Nous verrons à ce moment-là.

Je me tourne vers Konohamaru et dit :

\- Tu peux y aller mais penses à ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Wai wai, on verra.

Konohamaru ne perd pas de temps et sort du commissariat en saluant de la main les policiers présents.

\- Il a l'air content le mioche, tu lui as fait du bien, c'est ça ? Après l'inspecteur, tu t'es fait un petit jeune ? Alors lequel est le meilleur ? Demande Orochimaru.

\- Vous êtes jaloux ? Si ce n'est que ça il fallait le dire.

\- Oh mais j'avoue je suis curieux de savoir ce que ça fait de baiser une tapette comme toi, je suis sûr que t'es bonne pour écarter les cuisses !

L'envie de le tuer se fait de plus en plus forte mais je me retiens et ne laisse rien paraître, après tout n'est pas Uchiwa qui veux.

\- Orochimaru, ça suffit !

\- Oh allez inspecteur, j'ai bien le droit d'y goûter moi aussi.

\- Tu veux aller en cellule pour te calmer ? Parce que tu peux me croire je vais le faire avec un grand plaisir.

\- Et ton ami l'avocat me tiendra compagnie ?

Il commence sérieusement à être lourd et ses collègues le lui disent mais il les ignore.

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée après avoir écarté les cuisses deux fois en une heure, c'est bon qu'à ça les salopes !

Cette fois s'en ai trop, je m'avance vers lui et ce con sourit. Il tend la main pour attraper mon bras mais j'en profite pour l'empoigner et tordre son bras dans son dos. Il grimace de douleur mais je ne m'arrête pas là, je donne un coup dans ses jambes, le forçant à tomber à genoux. Le geste a pour effet de lui tordre un peu plus le bras, lui déboîtant presque.

\- Maintenant les insultes c'est terminé sinon tu ne te relèveras jamais c'est compris ? Si tu as besoin de rabaisser les autres pour prendre ton pied c'est ton problème pas le mien alors ne m'y mêle pas. Et ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton !

Je le relâche et lui tourne le dos pendant qu'il se relève. Je l'entends repousser les collègues voulant l'aider à se mettre debout. Je porte mon regard sur Yahiko qui est prêt de l'entrée en compagnie de son cousin, Naruto, dont le regard ne me quitte pas et brille de fierté je crois. Ses beaux yeux s'assombrissent en un instant et je le vois s'approcher rapidement de moi, mais à mon niveau il continue d'avancer. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je le vois maintenir face de serpent contre le mur d'une main sur la gorge. Je comprends la situation quand je remarque la matraque dans la main droite d'Orochimaru. Ce type voulait m'attaquer par derrière mais Naruto a été le plus rapide. Je le vois murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du flic qui serre les dents et les poings mais hoche la tête, enfin autant qu'il le peut. Naruto le relâche et le regarde fuir avant de se concentrer sur moi.

\- On peut parler ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps.

Certes je suis sec mais il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas disposer de moi comme ça lui chante.

\- S'il te plait, Sasuke, nous devons parler.

\- En effet mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Quand alors ?

\- Je t'appellerai, de toute façon je dois te parler de quelque chose moi aussi.

\- Ok, d'accord, juste...je suis désolé pour...

\- Non tais-toi, on en parle plus tard, ok ?

\- Comme tu veux.

Il baisse la tête et ça me donne presque des remords, mais je n'ai pas menti, ma journée est chargée.

Je prends donc congé des deux cousins et sors du bâtiment. Je respire à plein poumon et me calme.

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais un bon déjeuner s'impose, je rentre alors manger à la demeure familiale. Ma mère est absente, je déjeune seul. Après avoir savouré mes onigiris, que ma mère m'a laissés au frigidaire, je monte me changer car je n'ai pas besoin d'être tiré à quatre épingles pour rendre visite à l'ex de ma rose. En prenant mon portable, que j'ai posé sur mon bureau, en entrant dans ma chambre, je constate que j'ai deux messages. Mon Iphone étant sur silencieux, je n'ai pas pu l'entendre. Je regarde leur provenance, l'un est de mon frère qui me demande si ma matinée s'est bien passée. Le second est de Naruto, alors j'hésite à le lire mais au bout de deux minutes je cède à la tentation.

 _« Slt, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment mais je suis désolé pour samedi, partir comme je l'ai fai_ _t_ _, ce n'était pas très glorieux, enfin bref désolé »._

Au moins il ne s'excuse pas de ce qui s'est passé avant sa fuite, il y a du progrès. Je ne lui réponds pas et sors de la maison. Je prends la direction indiquée par Naruto samedi, et arrive à destination vingt minutes plus tard. L'immeuble a quatre étages mais la personne que je cherche est au premier à la porte six. J'ai de la chance, la porte du hall d'entrée est ouverte, pas besoin d'annoncer mon arrivée. Lorsque j'arrive devant la bonne porte je frappe, celle-ci s'ouvre rapidement sur un jeune homme brun, les cheveux longs, à peu près mon âge et les yeux blancs. Il me dévisage un moment puis écarquille les yeux avant d'essayer de fermer la porte, mais je glisse mon pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et de la main je pousse celle-ci. L'autre recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance.

\- Apparemment tu sais qui je suis, remarquai-je.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, murmure-t-il.

\- Hn, alors tu sais ce qui m'amène ?

\- Oui.

Il ne semble pas rassuré et ça me fait sourire.

\- Joli coquard, admirai-je.

D'instinct il porte la main à son œil au beurre noir.

\- C'est Ino, hier, Sakura ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle alors elle m'a frappé.

Je souris de nouveau, finalement, Ino n'est peut-être pas irrécupérable. À force de reculer, mon interlocuteur se trouve contre le mur et moi je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Écoute, on ne se connait pas tous les deux alors ne me juge pas trop vite, je ne suis pas le seul responsable, tente-t-il de m'apaiser.

\- Alors explique-moi.

\- Je sortais de la douche quand elle est arrivée, elle cherchait Sakura. Je lui ai offert à boire et ma serviette est tombée. J'ai bien vu qu'elle matait, normal avec un corps comme le mien, fait-il en souriant sûr de lui.

J'hausse un sourcil mais reste silencieux, je vomirai plus tard.

\- Alors, je me suis penché vers elle et je l'ai couché sur le canapé pour l'embrasser. Crois-moi, elle ne s'est pas beaucoup débattue.

\- Pas beaucoup ou pas du tout ?

Je n'aime pas la direction que prennent ces explications.

\- Oh tu sais c'était un jeu, elle me poussait en me disant de la lâcher mais avec si peu de force que c'était évident qu'elle avait envie que je continue. La preuve, elle venait tout juste de me monter dessus quand Sakura est arrivée.

\- Hn, mais elle m'a dit que vous étiez nus.

\- J'ai déchiré sa robe pendant qu'elle se débattait, ça l'excitait cette garce.

Il met des guillemets avec ses doigts lorsqu'il utilise le verbe, se débattre. Je crois que je vais le tuer, ce con a failli violer Ino d'après ce que je comprends et il s'en vante. Je ne dis rien car je veux savoir comment Ino s'est retrouvée sur lui mais si ce que je crois est vrai alors je vais devoir m'excuser auprès d'elle.

\- Pendant que je lui arrachais sa culotte elle m'a enjambé et hop elle était sur mes genoux, j'ai pas trop compris comment elle s'y est prise mais je n'ai pas pu y penser, Sakura est arrivée à ce moment-là. Elle était là à peine trente secondes mais quand elle est partie Ino s'est levée, a pris sa robe et elle est partie en courant.

Il sourit, fier de lui, si vous pouviez savoir l'envie que j'ai de l'écarteler.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Ino, alors que tu as Sakura.

\- Tsss, tu parles, elle n'a que ton nom à la bouche.

Je le regarde, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entend.

\- Fais pas l'innocent, j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il y a entre vous, ça devrait même pas m'étonner de sa part, je suis sûr que quand elle me dit qu'elle va travailler s'est une excuse pour aller en voir un autre.

Cette fois c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je le repousse violemment contre le mur et l'y maintien d'une main serrant son cou, qui pourrait m'en vouloir de serrer trop fort.

\- Écoute moi bien connard, de un, je suis homo par conséquent c'est les queues que j'aime, débile ! De plus Sakura est comme ma sœur, jamais je ne la toucherais de cette manière. De deux, jamais plus de ta vie tu n'insinueras qu'elle est une salope sinon cette même vie risquerait d'être courte. Et de trois, quand une fille dit non, ça veut dire NON ! Passer outre est un viol, espèce de salaud ! Je devrais te tuer pour ça.

À chaque phrases je cogne sa tête contre le mur, de plus en plus fortement.

\- Si tu tiens à la vie, tu oublies Sakura et Ino, tu changes de ville, je ne veux plus jamais te voir et évidemment tu ne vas pas voir les flics après ma visite, c'est compris ?

Il essaye de hocher la tête la peur se lit dans son regard, en même temps il paraît que mes yeux changent de couleur et deviennent rouges lorsque je suis en colère. Je le relâche, et me tourne vers la sortie pendant qu'il reprend son souffle mais la colère est trop forte, je fais demi-tour en serrant les poings. Je l'attrape par les cheveux et lui donne un coup de genoux dans son entrejambe. Ses genoux le lâchent mais je le retiens tandis qu'il porte les mains là où il a mal. Il me regarde tremblant de peur, il me fait pitié mais je lance tout de même mon poing qui rencontre son nez, plusieurs fois. Quand finalement je sors de l'appartement, je laisse sur le sol un Neji, car oui je viens de me souvenir de son nom, gémissant de douleur et pissant le sang par le nez, je crois que je lui ai cassé. En fait il à le visage en bouillie, à tel point qu'il devra manger mixé pendant un certain temps et c'est bien pour cela que je n'y retourne pas pour l'achevé malgré l'envie qui me taraude.

En sortant de l'immeuble j'envoie un message d'excuse à Ino, qui me répond aussitôt qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Après lui avoir promis d'en parler à Sakura je rentre chez moi en souriant.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, à vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre " Match de basket ou comment jouer les entremetteurs".**

 **Pensez aux reviews ^^**

 **XOXO Sa-chan**


	5. Match de basket

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je sais que vous êtes impatient de lire ce chapitre alors je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, juste les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement ou heureusement pour eux ^^ et toute personne allergique à l'homosexualité est prié de dégager de cette page :).**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

Tsuki SUMI : Je suis ravie que le caractère de Sasuke te plaise autant et voici la suite tant demandé!

FluffyRedFox : Ce chapitre devrais te plaire, je n'en dis pas plus , bonne lecture!

Sam-Elias : Merci, recevoir autant de compliment mais fait un bien fou. En effet Sakura est loin d'être réfractaire à notre couple favoris, Itachi et Yahiko et bien lis et tu verras comment ça va finir pour eux lol, quand à Naruto et Sasuke ça ne va pas se faire dans la facilité, mais j'aime trop les happy end alors ça devrais aller ^^.

LiiiliiRose : Merci, j'apprécie que tu aime cette histoire, quand à l'inspiration et la motivation j'avoue que pour le moment tout va bien car j'avance bien ma prochaine histoire qui sera dans le monde de Harry Potter. Pas d'inquiétude si ma muse par un peu en vacances car cette histoire est terminé donc vous aurais la fin quoiqu'il arrive.

CQFD : Et oui c'est Neiji le connard mais juste parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un. Quand à savoir si Naruto va assumer je ne peux te conseiller qu'une chose, lis! ^^Pour Konohamaru un peu de patience, nous le retrouvons bientôt. J'avoue qu'avec Oroshimaru c'est dur d'avoir confince en la police heureusement que le beau Yahiko hausse le niveau.

 **Voilà bonne lecture et surtout j'aime les reviews ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Match de basket ou comment jouer les entremetteurs.

14H , Itachi ne va pas tarder à arriver. J'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller jouer au basket avec les autres. Ça a été facile, il a juste fallu que je dise que je souhaitais voir le groupe et faire une partie comme avant mon départ. J'espère que Sasori ne sera pas là, comme prévu, normalement Naruto s'est occupé de ce problème. Et oui, nous avons décidé de donner un coup de main aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour nous.

 **Flash-back :**

Nous sommes mercredi soir, il est 20h et j'attends que mon frère quitte son entreprise pour pouvoir rejoindre Naruto. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous à sa débauche, mais je ne veux pas que mon frère le sache, je suis donc caché derrière un arbre. Mon blond, lui, ignore le sujet de notre future discussion. Je lui ai envoyé un message hier pour lui dire que nous devions parler sans préciser de quoi mais en lui interdisant de le dire à Itachi. Me voilà alors à attendre que ce dernier décide de rentrer chez lui.

Vers 20h15 je vois mon frère sortir du bâtiment puis aller au parking. Lorsque je le perds de vu, je me dirige vers les portes battantes et entre. Il n'y a plus de réceptionniste, elle est sûrement débauchée. L'un des vigiles me voit et vient à ma rencontre. Il est jeune, un peu plus que moi, dans la vingtaine environ.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Me demande-t-il.

\- En effet, appelez votre supérieur je vous prie et dîtes lui que Sasuke est arrivé.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa n'est pas là.

\- Je vous parle de votre supérieur direct, Naruto Uzumaki.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils avant que son regard se porte derrière moi.

\- Hoshigaki-san , ce monsieur souhaite voir Uzumaki-san.

Je me tourne avec un sourire en coin et découvre un grand brun à la peau pâle et au sourire flippant avec ses dents pointues.

\- Hey, crevette !

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Un problème, le requin ?

Il avance, prenant un air menaçant.

\- Ouais c'est toi mon problème, microbe.

Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux un instant, puis en éclatant de rire il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Teme, lâche-moi !

\- Il fallait venir me voir avant, microbe !

\- Dans tes rêves, dents pointues !

\- Oh je sais que tu m'aimes, crevette.

\- Tsss, faut arrêter de boire, poisson pourri !

\- Dis Kisame, quand tu auras fini d'étouffer le petit frère du patron, tu pourrais éventuellement retourner au travail, retentit une voix sur notre droite.

Le requin me repose en souriant et se tourne vers le beau blond qui vient de me sauver.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'en voudrait ?

Naruto sourit avant de répondre.

\- Je crois qu'il te tuerait.

Kisame continue de sourire et passe un bras sur mes épaules.

\- Si je ne le fais pas avant, ajoute le blond en lui jetant un regard noir.

Kisame ricane avant de me lâcher et de retourner à son poste. Naruto me fixe un moment et dit :

\- Je donne les dernières recommandations à l'équipe de nuit et j'arrive.

J'acquiesce de la tête et le regarde donner des ordres à ses hommes. Le voir aussi sûr de lui, de son autorité, ça me fait un de ces effets. Les hommes sous ses ordres sont pendus à ses lèvres tellement son charisme est évident. Il est si sexy quand il est sérieux. Il donne ses instructions puis vient vers moi il s'arrête à l'accueil où je remarque un casque et une veste de moto en cuir noir. Arrivé à mon niveau, il dit :

\- On y va ?

\- Hn.

Je le suis à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es venu comment ?

\- Avec le bus.

Il ne dit rien et lorsque nous arrivons à sa moto, il prend le second casque, rangé sous le siège de la moto, et me le tend. Je le prends et m'installe derrière lui après qu'il ait démarré la moto. C'est ainsi que nous allons dîner au fast-food le plus proche.

En attendant notre commande, mon blond se tourne vers moi. Oui oui je sais il ne m'appartient pas mais l'espoir fait vivre paraît-il.

\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- De Yahiko et de mon frère, mais attendons d'être installés.

\- Hm, comme tu veux.

Il semble déçu mais il doit faire avec, car ce soir nous ne parlerons pas du week-end passé. Notre commande enfin prête, nous allons nous installer. Naruto entame son premier burger avant de demander :

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi sur Tachi et Yahi ?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon frère est amoureux de ton cousin.

\- Bien sûr, mais il refuse de lui dire, et puis maintenant c'est un peu tard.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

\- Yahiko est en couple, certes ça ne fait pas longtemps mais il semble heureux avec Sasori.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'esquisse un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

Il fronce les sourcils de mécontentement, puis je le vois prendre son téléphone et envoyer un texto. Deux minutes plus tard je reçois un message.

 _ **« De Yahiko :**_

 _Dis_ _-_ _lui sinon il ne va pas me lâcher mais il le garde pour lui ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon cousin ? »_

Je réponds rapidement puis range mon iPhone.

 _« Rien d'important, ok bonne soirée. »_

Naruto mange sans me quitter du regard, attendant que je prenne la parole. Lorsqu'il finit d'avaler je lui dis :

\- Pose ton burger, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffes.

\- T'insinue quoi par là ?

\- Rien, je préfère juste ne pas prendre de risque, c'est tout.

Boudeur, il croise les bras et me lance un regard noir.

\- Usuratonkashi, arrête de bouder et écoute attentivement.

\- Je ne boude pas, répond-t-il en me tirant la langue de façon immature.

\- Très mature, fais-je remarquer.

\- Bon, je t'écoute alors raconte.

\- Hn, Yahiko et Sasori ne forment pas un vrai couple.

\- Hein ?

\- Ton cousin et Sasori ne sont pas un vrai couple, je répète calmement.

\- J'avais compris, mais pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Yahiko m'en a parlé lundi. Apparemment ils se connaissent depuis un long moment et après quelques histoires qui se sont mal terminées Sasori lui aurait proposé une sorte d'amitié améliorée, même si devant tout le monde ils agissent comme un couple.

\- Une amitié améliorée ? Tu veux dire, qu'ils sont des amis qui couchent ensemble, c'est tout ?

\- C'est ça. Ils ne s'aiment pas d'amour, et si l'un d'eux tombe amoureux alors ils se séparent en bon terme.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi se séparer s'ils tombent amoureux ?

\- Je te parle de l'éventualité de tomber amoureux d'une tierce personne. Ils ne pensent pas à la possibilité de s'aimer tous les deux.

\- Oh d'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec Itachi ?

\- Sasori craque pour un de ses collègues par conséquent, Yahiko et lui vont finir par rompre.

\- Ce qui laisse le champ libre à Itachi.

\- Exactement, mais je voudrais que Yahiko se confie à Itachi, s'il connaît quelle est la véritable relation que ton cousin et Sasori entretiennent, il n'évitera plus Yahiko et peut-être que si ton cousin le pousse un peu, il lui avouera avoir été jaloux.

\- Quel est ton plan ?

Je souris à la question.

\- Dimanche, un match de basket Yahiko et toi contre Itachi et moi, les perdants offrent un dîner au restaurant.

\- Itachi ne vient plus jouer avec nous.

\- Je m'occupe de ce problème.

Il sourit, sûr de lui et dit :

\- Prépare ton portefeuille Sas'ke !

\- Dans tes rêves Usuratonkashi.

\- Mais si tu veux qu'ils soient seuls, on ne peut pas aller au resto, fait-il dépité.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, fais-moi confiance. Assure-toi juste que Sasori ne soit pas là.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, il part voir sa famille tout le week-end.

\- Hn, alors vois avec Yahiko afin qu'il parle à Itachi mais s'en lui dire que mon frère l'aime.

\- Ok, mais tu crois que Yahiko s'intéresse à Itachi de cette façon ?

\- Je l'ignore, nous verrons bien, en tous cas il semblait perturbé par l'ignorance de mon frère.

Naruto soupire puis finit d'engloutir son repas.

Quand il me ramène il est déjà 22h30. Je descends de la moto et lui tends le casque qu'il pose sur le guidon. Je m'apprête à rentrer lorsqu'il m'interpelle.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hn, je réponds en me retournant vers lui .

\- Nous aussi, nous irons au resto ?

Je l'observe un instant avant de prendre ma décision et j'acquiesce de la tête.

\- Et nous parlerons de nous ?

\- Il n'y a pas de nous, mais oui nous parlerons de ce qui se passe depuis mon retour.

\- Ok, bonne nuit Sasuke, fait-il en enlevant la béquille de sa moto avant de baisser sa visière.

Je le regarde partir et murmure « Bonne nuit Naruto »

 **Fin flash-back.**

14h10

Itachi est en retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il repousse le moment de se retrouver face à Yahiko, surtout qu'il ne sait pas que Sasori ne sera pas là, enfin normalement. Mon portable sonne, c'est un message de mon frère.

 _« sors »_

Ça à au moins le mérite d'être clair, net et précis. Je prends mon portable au cas où Sakura m'appellerait après son rendez-vous avec Ino. J'espère qu'elles vont se soutenir maintenant que ma rose connaît la vérité.

Itachi est garé devant la maison, il semble nerveux vu comment il pianote sur le volant, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsque j'ouvre la portière, il tourne vers moi un regard accusateur. Je lui souris et dis :

\- On y va ?

Pour toute réponse je reçois un grognement de mécontentement. Le chemin se fait dans un silence froid coupé uniquement par la sonnerie d'alerte de message de mon portable. Naruto s'impatiente. Quand nous arrivons, tout le monde est déjà présent. Il y a bien entendu Yahiko et Naruto, ainsi que Kisame. Le reste du groupe se constitue de Konan, seule fille de tout ce petit monde, elle a de magnifiques yeux dorés et une chevelure bleue. Elles font la paire avec Sakura. Ensuite nous avons Deidara, encore un blond, bien qu'il porte ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute, aux yeux bleus. Enfin Naruto est bien plus beau. Non je ne suis pas de parti pris, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Bon, d'accord peut-être un peu, mais juste un petit peu. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Deidara s'approche de nous et dit :

\- Oh, un revenant.

Yahiko vient à son tour à notre rencontre.

\- Je dirais plutôt, deux revenants, fait-il en regardant Itachi.

\- Hn, je n'étais pas parti loin non plus ! Répond-il sèchement.

Yahiko fronce les sourcils en observant mon frère se diriger avec Deidara vers Naruto.

\- Pourquoi il...,

Il soupire avant de continuer :

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Seul lui peut te le dire.

Nous rejoignons tous les autres qui semblent interroger Itachi sur son absence aux rencontres hebdomadaires des dernières semaines.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as même plus le temps pour les amis ? Demande Deidara.

\- Vous avez fini ! On dirait des enfants ! S'énerve Itachi faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il faut dire qu'il est rare de voir mon frère dans un tel état, je décide donc de changer de sujet.

\- Bon, alors on la fait cette partie ?

\- Ouai ! Cris Deidara.

\- Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière, me dit Naruto.

Nous commençons par un trois contre trois. Yahiko, Konan et moi-même contre Itachi, Naruto et Deidara Kisame est l'arbitre.

Nous n'utilisons qu'une seule moitié du terrain. Kisame se place au centre et donne le coup d'envoi en lançant le ballon à la verticale. Yahiko prend l'avantage sur son cousin et nous envoie le ballon. Konan l'attrape et s'engage au milieu de l'équipe adverse en dribblant. Naruto la bloque, la bleu me fait donc une passe. J'attrape le ballon et saute pour tenter un panier mais Itachi frappe la balle qui atterri dans les mains de Naruto. Ce dernier ne perd pas de temps et s'avance à son tour vers le panier. Yahiko se met en travers de son chemin en souriant et dit :

\- Alors cousin, content d'avoir retrouvé ton petit brun préféré ?

Belle tentative de déconcentration, mais qui ne fonctionne pas car Naruto ne répond que par un sourire avant de sauter et de lancer le ballon. Et voilà le premier panier est pour son équipe. Il se tourne vers nous avec un sourire aux lèvres, sûr de sa victoire. Je soupire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Kisame ramasse le ballon et l'envoie à Yahiko. Ce dernier l'attrape puis dribble en regardant la position de tous les joueurs. D'un même mouvement Yahiko, Konan et moi-même, nous avançons vers le panier. Itachi se poste de façon à me bloquer mais Naruto lui fait signe qu'il s'en charge. Mon frère se concentre donc sur Yahiko. Il se retrouve face à face et Yahiko sourit.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter Tachi ?

\- Je ne le crois pas non, j'en suis convaincu, répond-il en souriant lui aussi.

Yahiko le fixe droit dans les yeux et avance en dribblant. Il essaye de passer à droite puis à gauche mais mon frère ne le laisse pas faire. Yahiko se retrouve dos à torse avec Itachi. Le premier feint une passe à Konan puis me lance le ballon. Naruto essaye de me bloquer mais je suis bien plus petit, je me tasse sur moi-même et le contourne avant de m'élancer vers le panier. Deidara commence à se diriger dans ma direction alors Konan se met sur son chemin. Je saute et lance le ballon qui rentre dans le panier. Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais en mettre un.

Le match dure encore vingt minutes et c'est l'équipe adverse qui gagne 20-18. Nous nous posons sur les bancs autour du terrain pour nous reposer. Sakura et Ino nous rejoignent, réconciliées. La blonde a pu donner sa version des faits à ma rose. Cette dernière me prend dans ses bras et me remercie. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher une amitié à cause d'un porc. Nous discutons tous ensemble une bonne heure avant que les filles ne repartent. Puis c'est au tour de Kisame, Deidara et Konan de prendre congé. Nous nous retrouvons donc tous les quatre.

\- On se refait une partie ? Je propose.

\- Vous deux contre n _ous_ deux ? Demande Naruto en nous désignant Itachi et moi puis Yahiko et lui-même.

\- Tu es sûr Sasuke, tu supporteras une seconde défaite ? Demande Yahiko.

Pour toute réponse je hausse un sourcil, les faisant rire.

\- On met un enjeu ? Enchaîne Naruto.

\- Les perdants payent le resto aux gagnants, dis-je.

\- Alors préparez les cartes de crédit ! Dit Yahiko.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, répond Itachi.

Tout le monde sourit, sûr de la victoire et pourtant il faut des perdants.

\- Juste un petit ajout, je compte aller au resto avec Naruto uniquement, histoire de lui faire payer toute les fois où l'on a dû débourser pour qu'il mange ses ramens alors que l'on se serait bien passé d'aller à Ichiraku. Et non seulement monsieur n'avait jamais son portefeuille, mais en plus il mange comme quinze.

\- On peut aider, dit Yahiko.

\- C'est vrai, après tout, on a tous dû lui payer des ramens, et plus d'une fois, ajoute Itachi.

\- Hey ! Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'indigne Naruto.

\- En fait je veux profiter de cette soirée pour éclaircir certains sujets, alors profitez de votre soirée pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Yahiko et Itachi se concertent du regard avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ouf j'ai cru un instant que Yahiko avait oublié que ce gage devait lui permettre de parler avec Itachi ou alors que Naruto ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Je me tourne vers mon beau blond, qui boude. Il est assis au pied du panier et fait la moue en jouant avec le ballon. J'attrape ce dernier lorsqu'il est en l'air, obligeant Naruto à relever la tête vers moi.

\- Quoi ? Fait-il en croisant les bras, finalement vous vous rappelez que je suis ici ?

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Usuratonkashi, il me fallait une excuse pour que Itachi accepte le marché.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors arrête de bouder et viens jouer.

\- Mais tu aurais pu trouver autre chose et éviter de dire que je suis un goinfre.

\- En même temps c'est la vérité, tu manges tellement que c'est à se demander comment tu peux garder un corps aussi parfait.

Oh putain ! Oh la boulette ! Dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas dit ce que je pense, ayez pitié ! J'imagine que ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit devenu sourd à la fin de la phrase ? Non ? Pfff ce n'est pas juste, il ne va pas me lâcher avec ça maintenant.

Il se relève sans me quitter des yeux, puis il avance vers moi, d'une démarche féline. Oh que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ! Il s'approche à tel point que son souffle chaud m'effleure comme la caresse d'un amant. Sérieux il faut qu'il s'écarte, il est beaucoup trop prêt, j'en raconte n'importe quoi. Et il le sait le con, si vous pouviez voir son sourire. J'en perds la voix et mon cerveau s'est fait la malle.

\- Alors comme ça j'ai un corps parfait ? Demande-t-il séducteur.

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il prenne ce ton avec moi, je suis perdu.

\- Je …. euh …. je voulais simplement souligner que tu as de la chance de ne pas être énorme avec tout ce que tu avales.

Son sourire s'agrandit, il avance doucement l'une de ses mains et me caresse la joue puis passe son pouce sur mes lèvres. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, je n'arrive pas à m'arracher à son regard brûlant.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? S'impatiente Yahiko.

Je sursaute et recule précipitamment d'un pas en me détournant de mon beau blond.

\- On arrive !

Et voilà, mon sang froid digne d'un Uchiwa, hop aux oubliettes. Mais ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me trouble autant et pourquoi en joue-t-il maintenant ?

Naruto passe devant moi pour rejoindre les autres, me frôle au passage et me dit :

\- Sauvé par le gong.

Je l'ignore et lance un regard lourd de reproche à mon frère il aurait tout de même pu intervenir avant que je sorte des inepties. Finalement je les rejoins et le match débute. Nous décidons d'aller jusqu'à 10 points. Le premier panier est mis par Naruto qui, dès qu'il a eu le ballon en sa possession, à sauter et mis le panier. Itachi prend le ballon et dribble face à Yahiko. Il feint un mouvement à droite et me fait une passe à gauche. J'attrape le ballon et Naruto apparaît devant moi. Vu comme c'est parti autant jouer de mes charmes, alors je lui jette un regard empli de désir, croyez-moi ce n'est pas difficile, et me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Sa respiration a un raté et ses yeux s'assombrissent d'envie. Maintenant ! Je le contourne, dribble puis mets le ballon dans le panier. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très fair-play mais qui s'en préoccupe ? Naruto récupère le ballon et le passe à Yahiko mais Itachi l'intercepte et s'avance à son tour vers le panier . Puis il marque. 2-1 pour nous, plus que 8 paniers à mettre. Yahiko reprend le ballon et le lance à son cousin. Je me mets en travers de son chemin et m'approche d'un pas souple et sensuelle. Ça a son effet puisqu'il laisse le ballon lui échapper. Je le ramasse et pars en direction du panier pour marquer. 3-1. Naruto reprend le ballon et le lance à Yahiko qui ne perd pas de temps et saute pour tirer. 3-2. J'attrape le ballon, le passe à Itachi qui me le relance. Je dribble jusqu'au panier et saute. Naruto essaye d'attraper le ballon mais il est trop tard. 4-2. Le match continu ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous marquions le dixième point. 10-7. Itachi et moi sourions. Naruto s'avance vers moi, lui aussi sourit malgré sa défaite.

\- Alors quand est-ce qu'on part ?

\- Pas ce soir.

\- C'est le gage pourtant et c'est toi-même qui l'a choisi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait pour aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, mais quand alors ?

\- Samedi soir.

\- J'imagine que ce ne sera pas chez Ichiraku ?

\- Tu peux même en être sûr, je t'enverrai un message dans la semaine quand je me serais décidé pour un restaurant en particulier.

\- Hm, ok.

Nous nous tournons vers Itachi et Yahiko et à la vue de leur posture je comprends que mon frère essaye de se défiler.

\- Allez Itachi ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble.

\- Et cet après-midi c'est quoi ?

\- Te fous pas de moi, ça fait des semaines que tu ne viens plus, aujourd'hui c'était uniquement pour ton frère.

\- J'ai été occupé, tu peux le comprendre, non ? Et puis un resto ce n'est pas la peine, et tu as pensé à ton mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

\- Mon mec s'appelle Sasori et puis il ne dira rien, il comprendra que l'on doit parler. J'ai beaucoup à te dire mais puisque tu refuses de me voir c'est dur de le faire. C'est l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat.

Itachi soupire et observe Yahiko. Leurs regards se croisent et j'ignore ce que mon frère lit dans les yeux du blond mais ça semble l'aider à prendre sa décision, il acquiesce. Après ces deux matchs nous sommes couverts de sueur alors nous nous disons au-revoir. Itachi me raccompagne en silence, plongé dans ses pensées il me dépose et me dit à peine bonsoir avant de partir. J'entre et vois ma mère en pleine préparation du repas. Je lui fais une bise et monte me doucher. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles et me fait soupirer d'aise. Après ma douche je me sèche rapidement et mets un boxer avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Le sommeil m'emporte sans que j'ai pris mon dîner.

* * *

 **Et voilà, alors vous avez aimé ou vous avez aimé? ^^**

 **La semaine prochaine vous aurez le droit à :** Dîner au restaurant

 **Pensez aux reviews ;) et à la prochaine.**

 **XOXO Sa-chan**


	6. Dîner au restaurant

**Coucou à tous voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précedents!**

 **Je me répète mais cette histoire est une histoire d'amour M/M alors homophobe dehors!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

\- FluffyRedFox : **que dire a part bonne lecture^^**

\- Yume Uchiwa-Uzumaki : **tout d'abord merci et ensuite et bien je ne te fait plus attendre bonne lecture.**

 **-** Tsuki SUMI : **et bien pour les matchs j'ai eu un peu d'aide de ma correctrice qui connait plus le sujet que moi, Merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire!**

 **-** CQFD : **les blond ont perdus parce que les Uchiwa sont les meilleurs! Mdr je suis d'accord c'est injuste qu'il puisse avaler autant de nourriture sans prendre un gramme! Arrête de saliver et lis ^^**

 **Sur ces mots bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Dîner au restaurant ou mise au point

La semaine est passée bien trop rapidement au goût d'Itachi qui a cherché mille et une excuses pour annuler son rendez-vous avec Yahiko. En ce début de soirée de samedi, Itachi s'est changé au moins cinq fois, pour finalement mettre la première tenue essayée : une chemise blanche avec trois boutons sur le haut du torse détaché, un slim noir le moulant comme une seconde peau et des chaussures de ville en cuir noir. Le beau brun s'installe sur son canapé et prend son portable pour la dixième fois de la journée. Il commence à taper son texto puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'efface. Il repose le téléphone, se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Au bout de cinq minutes il reprend son Blackberry et compose un numéro qu'il connaît sur le bout des doigts.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Je sais, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais annuler.

\- Respire Itachi, ce n'est qu'une soirée entre amis. Arrête d'être si nerveux et essaye d'en profiter.

\- Que j'essaye de profiter de quoi exactement ? D'entendre le mec que j'aime me parler de son copain, ou de devoir lui cacher mes sentiments pour ne pas perdre son amitié ?

\- Calme-toi et tu verras tu passeras une meilleure soirée que tu ne le penses. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que votre amitié soit au mieux.

\- Hn. comment peux-tu être si sûr que tout va bien se passer ?

\- Je sais juste que Yahiko souhaite te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il veut me dire ?

\- Tu verras bien, promets-moi juste d'être honnête avec lui lorsqu'il te posera des questions.

\- Je ne sais pas Sasuke, c'est trop dur.

 **Ding Dong**

Itachi sursaute au bruit de la sonnette.

\- Attends deux minutes, on vient de sonner à la porte, fait-il en s'avançant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Derrière celle-ci se trouve un Yahiko souriant et magnifique habillé d'un pantalon ajusté en lin blanc et d'une chemise à manche courte noire.

\- Il faut que je te laisse, Yahiko vient d'arriver.

\- Hn, bonne soirée.

\- Merci, à toi aussi.

Itachi raccroche et met son portable dans sa poche droite.

\- Salut, dit-il à Yahiko.

\- Salut, répond celui-ci, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

Itachi prend sa veste avant de rejoindre le blond sur le pas de la porte. Pendant qu'il ferme celle-ci à clé, il demande :

\- Alors, où allons-nous ?

\- Au restaurant, répond Yahiko avec un sourire en coin.

Itachi secoue la tête de dépit, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Tous deux montent dans la voiture de Yahiko en silence. Après cinq minutes de silence tendu, uniquement coupé par la musique sortant de l'autoradio, Yahiko prend la parole.

\- Alors comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

Itachi le regarde un instant avant de répondre d'une voix monocorde.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Pas de temps pour prendre un café avec un ami ? Ou de sortir avec une conquête ?

\- Pas que cela te regarde mais non, j'ai eu trop de boulot et quand je rentrais chez moi j'en ramenais avec moi.

\- Hm.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu du boulot, mais j'avais quand même deux minutes à consacrer à mes amis.

Itachi soupire, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

\- Je te demandais si ta semaine s'est bien passée.

\- Oui, enfin il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, arrestation, libération, envie de mettre au trou Oroshimaru.

\- Il ne s'est pas calmé ?

Yahiko à un rire sarcastique.

\- Tu déconnes ? Ce type ne sait pas s'arrêter et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que sa place est en jeu et qu'il finira par tomber sur plus fort que lui.

\- Depuis le temps que je te dis que ce type à un grain.

Yahiko sourit.

\- Il est vrai, mais je pensais qu'il se serait calmé depuis la dernière fois.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Sasuke ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Parce que mon frère est au courant ?

\- Il était présent, il a fait relâcher un petit délinquant qu'Oroshimaru avait arrêté. Et bien sûr cela ne lui a pas plu, et il a eu des propos homophobes. Évidemment, n'est pas Uchiwa qui veut, Sasuke lui a rabattu son caquet avec son air froid et sûr de lui.

Itachi sourit en imaginant la scène.

\- T'imagine bien que Oroshimaru l'a très mal pris et en dépit du bon sens il a voulu attaquer physiquement Sasuke en plein commissariat.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi que ce fils de pute a eu ce qu'il mérite !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Sasuke a réagi en moins de deux, et il l'a mis à genoux. Résultats, ce qui me sert de collègue était on ne peut plus énervé et quand ton frère lui a tourné le dos, il a voulu le frapper avec une matraque.

Itachi serre les poings et prend une grande inspiration.

\- Laisse-moi finir avant de me demander de t'emmener chez lui pour le massacrer.

\- Hn.

\- Naruto était arrivé quand ton frère a agenouillé Oroshimaru. Il souriait de fierté, comme si Sasuke était à lui.

\- Ça fait des années que mon frère n'attend que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas faut, et Naruto ouvre enfin les yeux sur ses propres sentiments.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais je le connais on ne va pas sabrer le champagne avant un moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu connais ton cousin, il va s'imaginer que si entre lui et mon frère ça ne marche pas, il perdra mon amitié.

\- Faut pas lui en vouloir il est blond.

Itachi ricane, moqueusement.

\- Je te rappelle que toi aussi.

\- C'est un état d'esprit donc non je ne le suis pas.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi.

Ils se sourient, complice. Lorsque Yahiko se reconcentre sur la route, Itachi relance la conversation.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre abruti et sa matraque ?

Yahiko éclate de rire, surprenant le brun.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

\- L'autre abruti et sa matraque, explique Yahiko sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

Itachi sourit.

\- Pervers !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi aussi, quelle idée de sortir une phrase pareil ?

\- Tsss, bon et si on en revenait à nos moutons.

\- Hm, oui bon alors, quand Oroshimaru s'est relevé avec la matraque à la main, Naruto s'est déplacé et il l'a collé au mur. Il lui a dit un truc à l'oreille mais j'ignore quoi, il refuse de le dire.

\- Hn, c'est tout ?

\- Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse, il était dans un commissariat rempli de flics, il est peut-être tête brûlé mais il n'est pas idiot.

\- Hn.

\- Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! Fait Yahiko en se garant.

Itachi regarde par la fenêtre bouche bée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? L'Ichiraku ?

\- Mais non, baka, le restaurant d'à côté !

\- Oh ! Fait le bun en sortant de la voiture.

C'est un restaurant Italien renommé pour ses plats copieux et leurs vins goûteux.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrent dans le restaurant et sont accueillis par une jeune femme souriante.

\- Bonsoir messieurs.

\- Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de Namikaze, répond Yahiko.

\- Une table pour deux, c'est cela ? Fait-elle en regardant son ordinateur.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

 _ **Pendant ce temps :**_

 **P.O.V Sasuke :**

Je pose mon Iphone sur mon bureau. Itachi est vraiment nerveux et je le comprends mais il est temps qu'ils crèvent l'abcès entre eux. Espérons que tout se passe bien.

\- Sasuke ! Naruto est arrivé ! Me crie ma mère du bas de l'escalier.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain et me souris pour me donner du courage. Je prends mon portable et mon portefeuille puis sors de ma chambre.

Naruto est au salon, assis sur le bord du canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Qu'il est beau. Habillé d'un pantalon à pièce noir et d'une chemise blanche à manche courte. Il semble plongé dans ses pensées et ne s'aperçoit pas de ma présence. J'avance d'un pas et dis d'une voix basse.

\- Salut.

Il sursaute, tourne la tête vers moi et répond.

\- Oh euh, Salut. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Hn, tout va bien, tu as l'air préoccupé ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, ça va. Tu es prêt ? Demande-t-il en me déshabillant du regard.

Je porte un jean slim noir mettant en valeur mes longues jambes, un tee-shirt blanc moulant mes abdos et un veston sans manche noir.

\- Oui nous pouvons y aller.

Il se lève donc et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. Nous nous arrêtons dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir à ma mère.

\- On part, maman, dis-je.

\- D'accord, passez une bonne soirée mes chéris, répond-t-elle en souriant.

\- Toi aussi, Mikoto et ne t'en fais pas je le ramènerai en un seul morceau, fait Naruto.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon grand. Tu as toujours étais très protecteur avec Sasuke.

\- C'est normal, il a toujours été trop petit et trop mignon pour son bien, il fallait bien empêcher que n'importe qui s'en prenne à lui.

\- Si tu le dis, rétorque Mikoto avec un sourire amusé.

\- Si vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, peut-être que nous pouvons y aller ?

Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu mais, ou la situation était inversé. Naruto me sourit puis nous embrassons ma mère. À l'entrée, je récupère mes clés et nous sortons. Dans l'allée se trouve une Audi A4 rouge. Je me tourne vers mon beau blond, interrogateur.

\- J'ai pensé que la voiture s'imposait pour un rendez-vous au restaurant.

Il s'avance du côté passager et m'ouvre la portière, me surprenant.

\- Quoi ? Je sais être galant.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas une femme.

\- Crois-moi, je le sais parfaitement.

Je préfère ignorer son regard de braise et m'installe. Il ferme la portière et fait le tour de l'Audi avant de monter du côté conducteur. Tout le long du chemin, aucun de nous n'ouvre la bouche, me laissant tout le loisir de repenser à son corps de rêve et à nos baisers. Heureusement que le trajet est court. Nous nous garons sur le parking d'un restaurant français. Lorsque nous entrons, un jeune homme nous demande si nous avons réservé.

\- Oui, une table pour deux, au nom d'Uzumaki.

\- Très bien Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Nous le suivons donc, il nous amène à une alcôve où se trouve une table pour deux. C'est un lieu discret, Naruto s'est apparemment assuré que nous pourrions discuter tranquillement. Une fois installés, le serveur nous tend le menu.

\- Toi qui a été en France, que me conseilles-tu de prendre ? Demande Naruto.

\- J'imagine que ça dépend, si tu veux essayer de nouvelles choses ou non, je réponds en consultant la carte.

\- Pourquoi pas, surprends-moi.

\- Alors, en entrée...des escargots à la Caudéranaise, c'est spécial et tout le monde n'aime pas.

\- Ok, et après ?

\- Le Coq au vin.

\- Bien je te fais confiance.

Naruto appelle le serveur et passe la commande.

 _ **Retour avec Itachi et Yahiko :**_

Itachi et Yahiko, à présent installés et servis, discutent de tout et de rien et surtout pas de ce qui les préoccupe. Yahiko attend que le brun termine son plat de lasagne au saumon avant de se lancer.

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- Oui c'était très bon, merci.

Yahiko sourit mais il est tendu, ce que remarque Itachi.

\- Ça ne va pas, Yahi ?

Le diminutif est sorti avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- Si ça va, c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- À propos de quoi ? Demande Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sas et moi.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, rétorque le brun sentant la panique le gagner.

\- Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr mais...

\- Alors écoute- moi, j'ai besoin d'en parler, de t'en parler à toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demande Itachi essayant de trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette conversation.

\- Parce que nous n'avons jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre, en tous cas jusqu'à ces dernières semaines.

Itachi ne répond pas mais en son for intérieur il culpabilise.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux rien me dire, alors écoute-moi et peut-être qu'après tu te confieras à ton tour.

Itachi ne bouge pas, attendant la suite sans prononcer un mot.

\- Il n'y a pas de façon délicate de dire ce genre de chose alors voilà, Sasori et moi nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple. Notre relation est plus une amitié améliorée comme le dit ton frère.

\- Parce que Sasuke est au courant ?

\- Oui, et Naruto aussi maintenant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu veux.

\- J'en avais marre des coups d'un soir et Sasori n'en pouvait plus des relations qui se finissent mal.

\- Ça fait plusieurs mois que vous êtes ensembles, pourquoi m'en parler aujourd'hui ? Demande Itachi sans pouvoir s'arrêter de poser des questions.

\- C'est plutôt dur de te parler quand tu refuses constamment de me voir et de me parler.

\- Hn.

\- Et ton frère a eu l'idée du gage pour nous forcer à parler.

\- Il m'a manipulé.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une constatation.

\- Oui et je l'en remercie. Grâce à lui nous pouvons enfin parler sans que tu te défiles et éclaircir tous ces non-dits.

\- Messieurs, puis-je débarrasser ? Intervient la serveuse.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescent. La serveuse leur donne donc la carte des desserts puis enlève les assiettes vides. Alors qu'Itachi se concentre sur la carte espérant que Yahiko ne revienne pas sur leur discussion, ce dernier lui tend la main pour la poser sur le bras du brun afin d'attirer son attention. Itachi sursaute et la chaleur de la paume le fit frissonner. Sous le regard interrogateur du brun, Yahiko s'explique.

\- Sasori et moi allons nous séparer, il est amoureux d'un de ses collègues.

\- Hn

Les yeux fixés dans ceux du brun, Yahiko, sans s'en rendre compte, caresse le bras d'Itachi, qu'il n'a pas lâché. Itachi électrisé, enlève brusquement son bras comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il baisse les yeux sur la carte et dit :

\- Je prendrais bien un Tiramisu, et toi ?

\- Itachi ?

\- …

\- Regarde-moi, Itachi.

\- Alors tu prends quoi ? Demande le brun ignorant l'ordre.

Yahiko soupire.

\- La même chose que toi.

Itachi acquiesce et appelle la serveuse pour commander. Une fois celle-ci partie Yahiko prend la parole.

\- Itachi ?

\- Hn.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu penses de tout ça.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas.

\- D'accord, mais maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fuis ?

\- Je ne te fuis pas, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail !

\- Arrête de me mentir, tu avais du temps pour tes coups d'un soir mais pas pour tes amis !

Yahiko commence doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience et son ton monte.

\- Sérieux Itachi, j'en ai marre de tes conneries, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu ne répondes plus à mes messages et à mes appels.

\- Mais merde, on n'est pas marié que je sache !

C'est au tour d'Itachi de commencer à perdre son sang-froid. Ses nerfs lâchent, il n'en peut plus de garder son amour secret.

\- Itachi, qu'est-ce...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, c'est ça ?

Itachi se lève en haussant le ton.

\- Tu veux savoir ? Fait-il frappant la table de ses deux poings. Je t'aime, voilà ce que j'ai ! Ça fait des années que je crève d'envie d'être avec toi, que tu me vois enfin autrement qu'en ami et toi tu n'as rien remarqué !

À la fin de sa phrase, Itachi sort précipitamment. Yahiko, sous le choc, demande l'addition et paye. Il sort à son tour du restaurant et regarde autour de lui, recherchant la silhouette de son ami. Ne le trouvant pas, il sort son portable et compose son numéro. Une sonnerie retentit non-loin de lui, en suivant le bruit il finit par tourner dans une ruelle à droite du restaurant. Là, il découvre Itachi appuyé contre le mur, en larmes. Il s'approche lentement en l'appelant.

\- Tachi ?

Le brun tourne la tête vers lui, silencieux il attend la sentence.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Pour gâcher notre amitié ? Non, et puis jusqu'à Sasori, ce n'était pas si dur d'être seulement ton ami.

\- C'est pour ça que tu refusais de me voir ?

\- Hn.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, debout l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux.

\- Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque alors t'en fais pas je ne te demande rien.

Yahiko, s'approche encore un peu, et s'arrête lorsque ses pieds touchent ceux du brun.

\- Laisse-moi prendre mes propres décisions, murmure-t-il.

Itachi le regarde avancer, les mains du blond se posent sur ses hanches étroites. Son souffle se bloque lorsque le visage de Yahiko se penche sur lui. Leurs nez se touchent, leurs lèvres se frôlent et leurs cœurs s'emballent. Le baiser reste chaste et Yahiko recule un peu pour regarder Itachi.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, je ne peux rien te promettre mais je veux bien essayer. Je veux dire toi et moi.

Itachi sourit et acquiesce. Yahiko lui prend la main et ensemble ils retournent à l'appartement du brun.

 _ **Retour au restaurant français :**_

Naruto et moi venons juste d'être servis et pourtant mon beau blond ne peut plus attendre et entame la discrétion.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi depuis longtemps ?

\- Il me semblait pourtant que c'était clair.

\- Oui, mais c'est tellement... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux pas nier que tu me fais de l'effet mais tu es le frère de mon meilleur ami.

\- Et tu crois que si on essaye et que ça ne fonctionne pas, Itachi se mettra de mon côté.

\- Ce serait normal.

\- Non, ça ne le regarderait pas, et il n'oserait pas s'en mêler. Son amitié t'est acquise. Mais je ne te force à rien, sache juste que je ne t'attendrai pas. Si tu prends la décision de tout arrêter, tu assumes. Plus de crise de jalousie, plus d'air réprobateur sur mes amis, rien, tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire.

Il semble tendu mais je dois rester ferme sinon je ne suis pas sûr de m'en remettre. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mon Iphone sonne. C'est un numéro que je ne connais pas, je décroche.

\- Uchiwa !

\- Maître Sasuke Uchiwa ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est Konohamaru.

\- Bonsoir, Konohamaru.

\- Hm, dîtes, votre aide ça tient toujours ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors j'ai besoin de vous maintenant.

\- Très bien, où es-tu ?

\- À l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Et voilà et non on ne me tue pas si vous voulez la suite :p**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre " Hôpital" vous serez ce qui arrive a Konohamaru!**

 **A la semaine prochaine mes ami!**

 **XOXO Sa-chan!**


	7. Hôpital

**Bonjour a tous,**

 **alors comment c'est passé votre semaine?**

 **Je sais que vous attendez le chapitre avec impatience mais je tiens a rappelé que cette histoire m'appartient bien que les personnages, non. Ceci est une histoire M/M vous êtes prévenus depuis le premier chapitre alors si ça ne vous plais pas fermez cette page.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **\- bne: Merci et la suite est là! ^^**

 **-** Tsuki sumi: **MDR la voilà la suite pas de précipitation.**

 **-** CQFD : **Me torturer pour avoir la suite plus vite ne fonctionnera pas navré. La patience est une vertu! ^^ Les calin j'accepte avec grand plaisir! Et oui Konohamaru n'a pas la vie facile mais ça va s"arranger pas d'inquiétude.**

 **-** FluffyRedFox : **Désolé pas de sexe encore dans ce chapitre^^ . Merci pour le compliment.**

 **Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Hôpital

 **P.O.V. Narrateur :**

Itachi et Yahiko arrivent devant la porte du premier. Le brun prend ses clés et ouvre la porte avant de se tourner vers son nouveau petit-ami.

\- Tu veux entrer prendre un dernier verre ? Demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

Yahiko hésite un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Et je voudrais appeler Sasori.

\- Oh...oui bien sûr, je comprends, fait le brun en baissant la tête.

Yahiko sourit, attendri, et de la main relève le menton de son copain.

\- Hey, je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Sasori est à une soirée et le collègue qui lui plaît y est aussi, je veux juste savoir comment ça se passe pour lui, ok ?

\- Hn.

\- Et crois-moi, je n'ai peut-être jamais imaginé que l'on puisse être un couple mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas remarqué ton corps sexy !

\- …

Yahiko sourit et caresse la joue du brun.

\- Aller, entrons que j'appelle Sasori.

\- Hn.

Les deux hommes entrent donc dans l'appartement et le blond sort son téléphone pour joindre son ami. La discussion est courte et quelques minutes plus tard, le blond raccroche en souriant.

\- Alors ? Demande Itachi.

\- Tout va bien, apparemment Sasori aussi a tapé dans l'œil de son collègue.

\- C'est une bonne chose pour lui.

\- En effet et il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?

\- Sûrement, mais ils doivent se tourner autour depuis un bon moment au boulot.

\- Hn.

\- Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, Sasori nous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Itachi pique un fard, faisant rire Yahiko.

Pendant ce temps :

 **P.O.V. Sasuke :**

Nous sommes dans l'Audi de Naruto, en direction de l'hôpital. J'ignore pourquoi Konohamaru y est mais s'il a besoin de moi, j'imagine que c'est important. En jetant un regard vers mon beau blond, je le vois tendu mais il conduit avec rapidité et dextérité. Le trajet se fait en silence, il ne m'a pas posé qu'une question lorsque je lui ai demandé de me conduire aux urgences. Il voulait savoir si c'était Itachi et Yahiko.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hôpital et nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil des urgences. Une infirmière nous demande pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous demandons à voir Konohamaru.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Je suis son avocat, Mr Sarutobi n'a plus de famille.

\- Oh... d'accord, vous le trouverez dans la chambre 201.

\- Merci, pouvez-vous faire appeler son médecin et lui dire que nous l'attendons dans la chambre de mon client ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je le fais appeler tout de suite mais nous avons beaucoup de monde ce soir alors je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il pourra venir vous parler.

\- Nous l'attendrons, répond Naruto.

\- Très bien, je transmets, mais et pour la jeune fille ? Demande l'infirmière.

\- Quelle jeune fille ?je demande, étonné.

J'ignore de quoi elle me parle, Konohamaru ne m'a pas parlé d'une quelconque fille au téléphone.

\- Mr Sarutobi est arrivé avec une jeune femme très mal au point.

\- Hn.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, nous verrons ça avec Konohamaru, répond Naruto en la saluant.

C'est en fronçant les sourcils que j'avance vers la chambre de mon client, Naruto sur les talons. Devant la porte, je regarde Naruto qui me sourit et frappe.

\- Oui ?

Nous entrons et découvrons le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, le torse couvert de bandage, le bras droit plâtré, la lèvre coupé et l'arcade sourcilière tout juste recousue.

\- Sasuke, fait-il en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande en m'approchant du lit.

\- Je...

Il s'arrête subitement en se rendant compte de la présence de Naruto.

\- Tu as ramené ton copain ? Je t'ai dérangé en plein rendez-vous galant ? Fait-il moqueur.

\- Tu ne reconnais pas Naruto ? Je réplique.

Il semble surpris, puis détaille MON blond, un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Celui-ci se soumet à l'examen sans rechigner et en souriant.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ? Désolé je ne t'ai pas reconnu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas t'entendre brailler.

Naruto à un sourire narquois de celui qui prépare quelque chose.

\- Il paraît que tu as pris la relève alors je te laisse le monopole du braillement, réplique-t-il.

Je décide de les interrompre avant que ça n'aille plus loin, sinon on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge comme on dit.

\- ça suffit ! On arrête là les enfants.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, répond Naruto.

Je soupire de dépit en entendant une telle réponse.

\- Usuratonkashi ?

\- Oui, fait-il en souriant.

\- Sois beau et tais-toi !

\- Mais je suis déjà beau.

\- Alors la ferme !

Konohamaru rigole face à nos enfantillages, mais le mouvement lui tire une grimace de douleur et le fait porter la main à son thorax.

\- ça va ? S'inquiète Naruto.

\- J'ai des côtes de cassées.

\- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, et qui est la personne qui était avec toi.

\- C'est Moegi, une amie d'enfance. Tu sais déjà que lorsque mon grand père est mort je me suis entouré de gens pas fréquentable.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Ouais, et pendant longtemps j'ai perdu de vue mes vrais amis. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai croisé Moegi et depuis elle essaye de me faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment, les gars ont eu vent de nos discussions et bien sûr ça ne leur a pas plu. Ils ont décidé de lui faire payer cher. En début de soirée ils sont venus me voir et ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient au courant de mon projet d'arrêter les conneries et qu'ils étaient avec moi, que j'avais raison. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un cadeau de départ pour moi, mais qu'il fallait que j'ai les yeux fermés alors ils m'ont bandé les yeux et ils m'ont emmené dans le salon et m'ont assis sur une chaise. Ils m'ont attaché dessus, et là je me suis dit que j'allais y passer. Mais non, quand ils m'ont enlevé le bandeau j'ai découvert Moegi sur le sol, nue. Ils ricanaient tous, et ils ont commencé à la frapper avec leurs poings et leurs pieds. Jamais elle n'a pleuré, elle les insultait mais plus elle le faisait plus ils étaient violants. Et puis, ils se sont arrêtés. J''ai cru que c'était fini… mais non.

Konohamaru, n'arrive plus à parler, les sanglots le secouent tellement. Il s'en veut de n'avoir rien pu faire. Naruto s'approche et le prend dans ses bras. Le plus jeune s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Ils...ils se sont tous déshabillés, et à tour de rôle, ils...ils l'ont violé. Et ça les faisait rire de me voir essayer de me libérer pour la protéger. Ça a duré tellement longtemps, et quand ils ont eu fini ils m'ont détaché, ils voulaient que je le fasse aussi, la violer. Alors j'ai pété les plombs, j'ai frappé tous ceux que j'ai pu, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et nous ont laissé par terre inconscients. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont cru. Dès qu'ils sont sortis, j'ai pris Moegi dans mes bras et on est passé par la fenêtre. Deux rues plus loin on a pris un taxi jusqu'ici. Maintenant ils doivent cuver, ils ont dû se soûler après nous avoir laissés.

Je m'approche encore de lui et essuie ses larmes.

\- Ils paieront je t'en fais la promesse, mais pour ça il faut que tu portes plainte ainsi que Moegi.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, et Moegi aussi.

\- Bien, et les médecins t'ont donné des nouvelles de Moegi ? Je demande.

\- Non, ils ne peuvent pas ou ne veulent pas !

\- Hn.

\- Le médecin doit passer nous voir, nous lui demanderons quand il arrivera, dit Naruto.

\- Konohamaru, je suis désolé de revenir dessus, mais il me faut les noms de tous ceux qui ont participé ce soir et l'adresse.

\- Je sais, répond-t-il en se dégageant des bras de Naruto et en tendant le bras gauche pour essayer d'attraper une feuille sur la table de nuit.

Naruto l'attrape pour lui et lui donne. Konohamaru me tend ladite feuille où je lis les noms des coupables et une adresse. Parfait !

\- Très bien, je vais dehors appeler la police pour porter plainte, Naruto tu restes avec lui et dis au médecin de m'attendre s'il arrive avant mon retour, s'il te plaît.

\- OK !

Je sors de l'hôpital et prends mon iPhone pour appeler Yahiko.

\- Sasuke ? Un problème, demande-t-il essoufflé.

\- Je te dérange ?

Euh... non non...Tachi attends c'est ton frère, finit-il en chuchotant.

\- Désolé de vous couper mais j'ai besoin de toi à l'hôpital et de quelques-uns de tes collègues.

\- Pourquoi ? Naruto et toi avez des problèmes ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nous mais Konohamaru. Nous voulons porter plainte et, pour info, il n'y aura pas qu'une seule plainte.

\- Ok j'appelle une équipe et j'arrive.

\- Bien, c'est la chambre 201

\- D'accord, je serai là dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- À tout de suite !

Nous raccrochons et je retourne dans la chambre de Konohamaru où le médecin est arrivé.

\- Maître Uchiwa, je présume ? Fait-il.

\- En effet docteur.

\- Bien, j'imagine que vous souhaitez avoir plus de renseignements sur l'état de santé de Mr Sarutobi.

\- Hn.

\- Votre client à deux côtes cassées ainsi qu'une fracture du poignet que nous allons consolider avec une broche ce qui nécessite une opération. Une infirmière a recousu son arcade sourcilière comme vous avez pu le constater. Son corps restera douloureux un certain temps mais les hématomes se résorberont d'eux-mêmes. Nous gardons Mr Sarutobi pendant quelques jours pour être sûrs que nous n'avons pas loupé d'hémorragie interne, mais il y a très peu de risque. Il a eu de la chance, compte tenu de la violence des coups qu'il a reçu, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave.

\- Oui, nous imaginons, répond Naruto.

\- Et pour la jeune Moegi, je demande.

\- La jeune femme violée ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes aussi son avocat ?

\- Au vu de la situation, oui.

\- Elle est en salle d'opération. Les violences à répétition l'ont déchiré, elle a fait une hémorragie.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demande Konohamaru.

\- Physiquement oui, mais mentalement je ne sais pas, le chemin sera dur et elle aura besoin d'être entourée. Je pense que consulter un psychologue ne lui ferait pas de mal. De plus, sa convalescence sera longue. Elle a trois côtes de cassées et est couverte d'hématomes. Elle devra aussi éviter les relations sexuelles pendant 3 mois.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème sur ce point, ajoute Naruto.

\- Non c'est sûr, ce sera sûrement le contraire qui posera problème, je continue.

Je jette un œil vers Konohamaru, dont les larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues. Il culpabilise. Lui aussi aura besoin d'être entouré car pour lui, il est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à son amie.

\- La police va arriver dans quelques minutes, ils voudront vous interroger, dis-je.

\- Pas de problème, j'espère que les ordures qui leur ont fait ça vont payer !

\- Nous y travaillons.

Le médecin nous salue et sort de la chambre. Deux secondes après, Naruto sort pour le rattraper et je l'entends demander à avoir des nouvelles de Moegi dès que possible avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Yahiko entre dans la chambre accompagné de deux collègues.

\- Bonsoir messieurs.

\- Bonsoir inspecteur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ? Demande Yahiko.

\- Mon client Mr Sarutobi, ici présent, souhaite porter plainte pour coups et blessures contre ces personnes, j'annonce en lui tendant la liste de Konohamaru.

\- Bien, Mr Sarutobi. Mes collègues vont prendre votre déposition si vous le voulez bien. Maître Uchiwa vous pouvez évidemment rester auprès de votre client.

\- Hn

\- Naruto, tu sors avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et le suit à l'extérieure de la chambre, où je l'imagine, Yahiko va lui poser des questions . Dans la chambre, Konohamaru raconte une fois de plus la totalité de ce qui s'est passé et les policiers prennent tout en note.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yahiko entre de nouveau dans la chambre, suivi de Naruto et il demande à ses collègues s'ils ont terminé.

\- Oui, nous avons ce qu'il nous faut pour les faire plonger pour un bon moment. Il nous reste à parler au médecin et à la deuxième victime.

\- C'est la jeune Moegi, celle dont tu m'as parlé, demande Yahiko à son cousin.

Celui-ci acquiesce de la tête.

\- Elle est en salle d'opération, nous devons attendre mais nous avons assez d'éléments pour les arrêter pour coups et blessures. Allez voir le médecin, j'envoie une équipe attraper nos clients.

\- Dès que ma cliente, Moegi, sera en état de parler nous porterons plainte pour coups, blessures et viols contre ces mêmes personnes ! Dis-je.

\- Nous reviendrons prendre sa déposition dès que possible, répond l'un des policiers.

Les deux policiers sortent donc et vont à la rencontre du médecin. Yahiko prend son téléphone et appelle le commissariat. Avant qu'il ne finisse de donner ses ordres, on frappe à la porte et une infirmière entre.

\- Bonsoir, je viens vous donner des nouvelles de la jeune Moegi.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demande Konohamaru.

\- L'opération s'est très bien passée, nous allons l'installer dans une chambre dans quelques minutes. Vous pourrez aller la voir mais elle risque de dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

\- D'accord merci, répond Konohamaru.

\- Excusez-moi, il est possible de mettre Moegi et Konohamaru dans la même chambre ? Je pense que ça les rassurerait tous les deux.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, me répond l'infirmière en souriant.

Elle sort de la chambre lorsque Yahiko raccroche.

\- Une équipe est en route pour arrêter tout ce petit monde.

\- Bien.

Le silence se fait dans la chambre, mais il est vite coupé par Konohamaru qui demande :

\- Vous croyez que ça ne va pas gêner Moegi de m'avoir dans la même chambre qu'elle ? Après tout c'est de ma faute s'ils lui ont fait tout ça !

\- Konohamaru, rien n'est de ta faute, oui tu as fait des erreurs mais jamais tu n'as voulu qu'une telle chose lui arrive.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais si elle ne me connaissait pas jamais ils ne lui auraient fait du mal.

\- Konohamaru, ça ne sert à rien de te reprocher tout ça, tu l'as sortie de son cauchemar et tu l'as emmenée à l'hôpital, tu as fait ce qui fallait !

J'essaie de le rassurer comme je le peux mais seule Moegi peut le faire. Un quart d'heure plus tard l'infirmière revient nous annoncer :

\- Mr Sarutobi, nous allons vous changer de chambre, vous pourrez ainsi être auprès de votre amie à son réveil.

\- Merci.

Pendant qu'elle installe Konohamaru dans un fauteuil roulant, elle nous donne le numéro de la chambre et nous la remercions. Alors que nous allions partir afin que Konohamaru puisse se reposer, Yahiko pose une dernière question à l'infirmière :

\- Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons prendre la déposition de Moegi ?

\- Demain matin, si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons vous appeler lorsqu'elle sera réveillée ?

\- Oui se serait parfait, voici ma carte, répond Yahiko en lui tendant sa carte professionnelle.

\- Très bien, si vous le permettez je vais emmener mon patient dans sa nouvelle chambre.

\- Bien sûr, répond Yahiko.

\- À plus Konohamaru, dis Naruto.

\- Repose-toi bien, je viendrai demain, dis-je à Konohamaru.

\- Ok.

Alors que nous prenons la direction de la sortie, Konohamaru me rappelle :

\- Oh... Sasuke ?

\- Hn.

\- Merci, pour tout.

Je souris et hoche la tête.

Yahiko, Naruto et moi sortons de l'hôpital et je soupire. Les deux cousins me regardent.

\- Désolé Yahiko.

\- Pour ?

\- Ta soirée a été gâchée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Tachi a compris et rien ne m'empêche de le rejoindre une fois mon rapport terminé et les coupables derrière les barreaux.

\- Hn.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, il va pas se taper tout seul ce rapport.

\- Ok, bonne fin de soirée, je réponds en souriant, et passe le bonjour à mon frère.

\- Wai bonne nuit cousin, ajoute Naruto.

\- Tsss et ça vous fait rire ?

Je regarde Naruto et ensemble nous répondant :

\- Oui !

\- Baka ! Bon salut.

Nous le regardons partir en silence, puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'Audi de mon beau blond. Avant de monter dans la voiture je me tourne vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas la soirée que j'avais imaginé.

Naruto semble surpris, en même temps jamais je ne m'excuse et ce soir c'est la deuxième fois en 5 minutes. Il reprend ses esprits et répond :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui est arrivé.

\- Oui, mais nous devions parler et mettre les choses au claires, au lieu de ça...

\- Sasuke, tu m'as dit ce que tu avais à dire, et maintenant c'est à moi de voir mais j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Ne prends pas trop de temps et pose-toi les bonnes questions. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avancer si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin avec moi. Je ne resterai pas seul, alors demande-toi si tu arriveras à supporter de me voir avec un autre mec et de savoir que je couche avec lui. Je sais parfaitement que tu crains la réaction de mon frère si notre relation ne fonctionne pas, mais tu étais son ami bien avant que nous nous plaisions et ça ne changera pas, tout comme tu resteras ami avec lui même si sa relation avec ton cousin ne marche pas.

J'arrête de parler et observe ses réactions, je sais qu'il hésite mais je ne l'ai déjà que trop attendu. C'est à lui de faire le prochain pas. Je monte dans la voiture et attends qu'il fasse de même. Il s'installe quelques secondes plus tard, en silence. Pas un mot ne franchit nos lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépose devant chez ma mère.

\- Bonne nuit, murmure-t-il.

\- Hn, envoie un sms quand tu arrives chez toi, je réponds aussi bas que lui.

Je sors de la voiture et rentre. La soirée a été longue et forte en émotion. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit. Deux minutes après je reçois un message de Yahiko, qui m'annonce l'arrestation des violeurs. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Je me relève et vais dans la salle de bain pour me déshabiller. Je me brosse les dents et retourne me coucher en boxer. Je commence à m'endormir lorsque mon iPhone vibre. C'est un message de Naruto cette fois.

« _je suis arrivé, bonne nuit »_

Je réponds :

 _« ok, bonne nuit »_

Je soupire. Les prochains jours risquent d'être longs avec la préparation du futur procès, Naruto et sa décision, et ma recherche d'appartement. Il faut bien que je me trouve un chez moi.

 **Retour à l'appartement de Itachi :**

 **P.O.V Narrateur :**

Itachi entend frapper à sa porte et sourit. Il sait que s'est Yahiko qui est revenu. Il ouvre à son petit-ami qui lui tend une bouteille de vin pour se faire pardonner d'être parti au mauvais moment. Itachi lui sourit et le fait entrer.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Maintenant oui, répond Yahiko en le prenant dans ses bras.

Itachi passe ses bras autour du coup de son futur amant et dit :

\- Fatigué ?

\- Oui, répond Yahiko en plongeant son nez contre le cou du brun.

\- Viens, allons nous coucher, fait Itachi en s'écartant et en prenant sa main pour le conduire à sa chambre, où ils se déshabillent avant de se coucher.

Ils s'endorment dès qu'ils ont trouvé la bonne position.

* * *

 **Et non toujours pas de sexe MDR!**

 **La fin approche a grand pas encore un chapitre la semaine prochaine et un petit bonus la semaine suivante et se sera finit.**

 **La semaine prochaine: "Procès et délibération".**

 **Pensez aux reviews ^^**

 **Bonne semaine a tous.**

 **XOXO Sa-chan.**


	8. Procès et délibérations

**Bonjour a tous,**

 **Oui je sais je suis en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et puis une journée ce n'est rien. ^^**

 **Je tiens a vous dire que avant de vouloir torturer l'auteur, donc moi, au cours de ce chapitre lisez ce dernier jusqu'au bout!**

 **Encore une fois cette histoire est une romance M/M donc les homophobe dehors!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **-** Yuurei no yume : **si tu savais comme j'apprécie de voir que ma fic suscite chez toi tant de ferveur ^^**

 **-** Yume Uchiwa-Uzumaki : **En effet je n'ai pas étais tendre avec Moegi et Konohamaru mais sa va aller pour eux, promit! Quand a Sasuke et Naruto et bien il suffit de lire**

 **-** CQFD: **Et oui c'est la fin. Si les médecins ont laisser Konohamaru téléphoner c'est parce qu'il n'as plus de famille et il en est de même pour Moegi et puis Sasuke est son avocat alors ça me semble normal qu'il soit là. Quand a la punition , bien que j'avoue êre sadique par moment il ne faut pas oublier que Sasuke est avocat justement donc son arme sera la loi. Pour ce que Naruto a dit a Oroshimaru je vous laisse le plaisir de l'imaginer^^**

 **-** Tsuki SUMI : **Merci et la suite est là!**

 **-** pickiline : **Et bien merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir , voici la suite justement.**

 **Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Procès et délibération.**

Trois semaines, trois putain de semaines _sont passé_ _es_ et toujours aucune nouvelle de Naruto. Pourtant il _s'est passé_ bien des choses durant ces dernières semaines. Le procès préliminaire a eu lieu rapidement et madame le juge a refusé la libération sous caution de chacun des accusés, pour le plus grand soulagement de Moegi.

Cette dernière, après son hospitalisation, a trouvé un travail pour les vacances au magasin de fleurs des parents de Ino. La jeune fille est sortie de l'hôpital deux jours après sa déposition, faite sous l'œil attentif de Konohamaru. Celui-ci ne l'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis qu'il a changé de chambre. A son réveil, il était assailli de remords et s'est confondu en excuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à le calmer. À leur sortie, ils ont pris la décision d'habiter ensemble. Lui, parce qu'il souhaite la protéger et se faire pardonner et elle, parce qu'elle se sent en sécurité avec lui. Oui c'est plutôt étonnant mais la nature humaine est étonnante. Konohamaru a donc emménagé dans l'appartement de son amie, qui ne restera pas qu'une simple amie si vous voulez mon avis.

Itachi et Yahiko forment désormais un couple pour notre plus grand bonheur. Et mon frère a accepté de prendre Konohamaru dans son entreprise, au sein du service de sécurité, sous les ordres de Naruto. Pour son premier jour de travail, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'au bureau de mon frère où ce dernier l'attendait avec Naruto. Le blond est rapidement sorti en prenant le plus jeune sous son aile et sans me jeter le moindre regard.

Si depuis mon retour je le voyais constamment, si je peux dire, aujourd'hui c'est totalement différent. Il m'évite le plus possible et cela me gave sérieusement. Il semble oublier que je refuse de l'attendre indéfiniment et il est temps de lui rappeler. Après tout, ma patience arrive à sa limite. Je lui laisse jusqu'à la fin du procès pour prendre sa décision, après je tourne la page ! Et contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, le procès sera rapide avec le nombre de preuves que nous cumulons contre ces connards.

J'envoie donc un message à Naruto :

 _« Salut, trois semaines passé_ _es_ _depuis notre discussion, ou mon ultimatum comme tu veux, et j'attends toujours de savoir ce que tu décides. Si je ne le sais toujours pas d'ici la fin du procès, tu pourras considérer que je suis passé à autre chose ! Bye. »_

Oui je sais, c'est direct mais avec Naruto, il faut ce qu'il faut. Je pose mon portable et vais prendre une douche et me préparer pour ma journée. Nous sommes samedi et dans deux jours la première audience aura lieu alors pour détendre Moegi et Konohamaru, Sakura a proposé une journée shopping. Oui je sais, comme moyen de détente on fait mieux, mais quand Sakura décide, tout le monde suit.

Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller je vérifie mes messages, ce qui est rapide puisque je n'en ai aucun.

J'enfile un pantacourt blanc et un débardeur bleu. J'en profite car à partir de lundi c'est costume et toge d'avocat. Mon premier procès. Je suis à la fois confiant et stressé, c'est la première fois que je vais réellement plaider. Cette journée va me faire du bien, après avoir bossé des semaines sur le dossier et à préparer ma plaidoirie, j'ai besoin de souffler.

Une fois prêt, je prends mon téléphone et sort de ma chambre. J'embrasse rapidement ma mère et part retrouver mes amis devant le premier magasin. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Moegi et Konohamaru sont déjà arrivés et discutent joyeusement. Kiba ne quitte plus notre petit groupe, et Sakura semble l'avoir adopté. Et il en est de même pour nos deux jeunes amis. Un jour, quand ils seront prêts, ils trouveront leurs propres amis et formeront un groupe uni comme le nôtre.

Sakura me voit la première et s'arrête en pleine phrase pour me sourire, attirant le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Je lui rends son sourire et m'approche d'eux. Ma rose vient dans mes bras, réclamant un câlin. Comme vous avez pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises, nous sommes des amis très fusionnels. Lorsqu'elle recule, je salue le reste du groupe en terminant par la blonde qui me gratifie d'un câlin, elle aussi.

\- Alors, ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ? Me demande Ino.

\- Non, ça va, et vous ? Je demande aux deux plus jeunes.

\- Ça va, il y a des clients qui ne sont pas forcément très aimables mais tout se passe bien, me répond Moegi.

\- Bien, et toi Konohamaru ?

\- Ça va aussi, c'est plutôt calme, on est là surtout pour dissuader toute tentative de violence et de cambriolage.

\- Ça t'ennuie ? demande Kiba.

\- Non c'est même plutôt cool et l'ambiance avec les équipes est top. Et le mieux c'est que deux fois par semaine on a entraînement au combat. Naruto m'apprend tout ce qu'il sait.

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Il semble heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir. Et apparemment Naruto a été très occupé ces dernières semaines, ce qui explique un peu son silence. Oui je lui cherche des excuses mais que voulez-vous c'est ça quand on aime.

Une fois les nouvelles prises, j'annonce à tous que Suigetsu va nous rejoindre pour le repas de midi et restera avec nous l'après-midi. Les filles sont heureuses, depuis le temps que je leur parle de mon ami, elles vont enfin le rencontrer.

Nous commençons donc à faire les boutiques, ou plutôt Sakura et Ino nous traînent dans les magasins.

À 11h45, Sakura a déjà acheté une paire d'escarpin noir, une robe et deux jupes. Ino a pris un sac à main, un mini short qui lui va comme une seconde peau, et deux débardeurs. Quant à Moegi, elle a craqué pour une petite robe. Et nous, Kiba, Konohamaru et moi-même avons acheté en tout et pour tout un jean chacun.

Nous retrouvons Suigetsu devant le restaurant dont je lui ai communiqué l'adresse dans la matinée. Après les présentations d'usage je demande :

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Karin a vu un bouquin qui la tente dans la librairie, elle ne va pas tarder je pense.

\- Hn, je réponds avec un sourire entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je réplique en continuant de sourire.

\- Rrrr, oui bon d'accord, on sort ensemble, craque-t-il.

\- Hn.

Je le savais ! Dans ma tête, j'exécute une danse de la victoire du tonnerre, si si je vous jure, mais bon cela ne se voit pas extérieurement, Uchiwa oblige !

Mes amis bombardent de questions le pauvre Suigetsu sur nos années fac tandis que nous attendons sa copine. Quelques minutes plus tard une voix coupe notre conversation.

\- Hey ! Vous bloquez le passage !

On se retourne tous pour répondre lorsque nous remarquons que la personne qui nous a interpellés n'est autre que mon frère. Il est bien évidemment accompagné de son homme et de Naruto. Bien sûr !

Tout le monde se salue et mon frère finit par se trouver face à Suigetsu.

Bon, puisque personne ici n'est décidé à faire les présentations, je vais le faire. Je suis Itachi, le frère de Sasuke. À côté de moi, fait-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de son copain, c'est Yahiko, mon compagnon, et prêt de lui c'est Naruto son cousin et accessoirement mon meilleur ami.

\- Enchanté, répond Sui en lui serrant la main, je suis Suigetsu, un ami de Sasuke.

\- Ah oui, vous partagiez le même dortoir à la fac c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Juste le week-end, alors ce soir je squatte chez toi, comme ça tu t'entraîneras sur moi pour ton plaidoyer, me fait-il.

\- Parce que en plus de nous imposer ta présence toute la journée, il faut que tu squattes chez moi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir sous les ponts quand même, fait-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- C'est pourtant tout ce que tu mérites.

\- Dis pas ça, je sais bien que tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

\- Dans tes rêves Baka !

Tout le monde rit de nos pitreries sauf Naruto qui lance un regard noir à mon ami qui l'ignore royalement. Il sait absolument tout de mon amour pour le beau blond et des derniers événements.

\- Sasuke!crie une voix féminine avant qu'un boulet de canon atterrisse dans mes bras.

Kami-sama, aidez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui avec leurs câlins ?

Je serre la rouge contre moi avant de l'écarter légèrement.

\- Hey ! Tu es sûre que ton mec n'est pas jaloux ?

\- Il sait qu'il ne risque rien de ce côté, surtout avec toi, c'est même plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter, répond Karin en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Eurk, je réplique en faisant une grimace provoquant des éclats de rire chez mes amis et mon frère.

\- Merci, c'est sympas ! Fait Suigetsu en croisant les bras.

Ce dernier fait semblant de bouder et après un échange de regard avec la rouge nous nous précipitons vers lui et lui faisons un câlin et un bisou, chacun sur une joue, ponctué d'un :

\- Mais on t'aime ! dit à l'unisson.

Finalement je le lâche pendant qu'il câline sa chère et tendre.

\- Bon, on va manger ? Parce que ce n'est pas que j'ai faim, mais un peu quand même ! Lance Kiba nous faisant une fois de plus rire.

\- Comment casser l'ambiance par Kiba leçon 1, dit Ino.

\- On va pas y passer l'année non plus, on est là pour manger que je sache, réplique mon ami.

Sakura secoue la tête de gauche à droite de dépit puis se tourne vers les trois plus vieux et leur demande :

\- Vous mangez avec nous ?

\- On ne voudrait pas déranger, répond Naruto d'une voix acide avant que mon frère puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Malgré le regard du blond fixé sur moi, je ne réponds pas et passe devant tout le monde afin d'entrer dans le restaurant. Je ne vois donc pas le regard azur me suivre mais je le sens qui me brûle la nuque. Puis j'entends le bruit étouffé d'une claque. J'imagine parfaitement Itachi mettre une claque derrière la tête de son meilleur ami pour avoir parlé sur ce ton.

Tout le monde me suit et on nous installe au fond de la salle. Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré le silence de Naruto. Après le repas, le groupe retourne faire les boutiques suivi par Itachi, Yahiko et Naruto.

Sakura et Ino entraînent Moegi et Karin dans un magasin de vêtements pour femme et Konohamaru les suit pour rester prêt de son amie. Itachi et Yahiko partent à l'opposé de leur direction, c'est à dire vers le sex-shop. Rahhh, j'aurais mieux fait de pas regarder ! Kiba, Sui et moi-même allons dans une boutique pour homme, tandis que Naruto reste dehors à bouder dans son coin. Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous séparons : Kiba se dirige vers les jeans de marque, Sui vers les débardeurs et tee-shirts et moi, je vais voir les costumes pour parfaire ma garde-robe d'avocat.

Quelques minutes plus tard un jeune vendeur vient à ma rencontre.

\- Puis-je vous aidez ? Me demande-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Il s'agit d'un beau brun à la peau mate et aux yeux verts. Il peut être qualifié de beau-gosse et à voir son sourire, ce qu'il voit lui plaît. Je réponds à son sourire et dit :

\- En effet, je viens d'avoir mon diplôme d'avocat et je cherche un ou deux costumes.

\- Je vois, alors je pense qu'il vous faut au moins un classique, noir avec chemise blanche, et pourquoi pas un bleu, nous en avons de très beaux, et peut-être un gris foncé, me conseille-t-il en prenant les différents modèles. Souhaitez-vous les essayer ?

\- Je vous suis.

\- Nous allons donc aux cabines d'essayage, où il accroche les différents costumes.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse pour les essayer tranquillement ou bien un avis extérieur vous intéresse ?

\- Avoir l'avis d'un professionnel me semble une bonne idée, je réponds en souriant.

Ravi, il me fait signe d'entrer dans la cabine. Je ferme la porte de celle-ci et me change avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'a pas demandé ma taille alors que le costume me va comme un gant. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau la porte, le vendeur est toujours là.

\- Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? Me demande-t-il.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et j'avoue, ça me change. J'ai l'air plus vieux et plus imposant.

\- Je crois que ça me va, et vous, vous me trouvez comment ?

Il s'approche et réajuste le col de la veste et le bas du pantalon, puis il m'observe de bas en haut et me dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Magnifique !

Je souris devant le regard appréciateur et retourne dans la cabine afin de continuer mes essayages. Cette fois je mets le costume bleu accompagné de la chemise blanche. Quand je sors de nouveau, le beau vendeur s'approche une fois de plus de moi et déboutonne deux boutons de ma chemise après avoir ouvert la veste. Il se recule ensuite pour admirer le résultat.

\- Parfait !

Il avance encore vers moi et pose ses mains sur le col de la chemise pour la réajuster bien qu'il n'y en ait pas besoin et me dit :

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de cravate, vous êtes superbe comme ça !

Je souris, charmeur et je le vois rougir. Il est adorable !

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Nous nous tournons vers l'intrus et nous découvrons un beau blond furieux dont les yeux lancent des éclairs.

\- Désolé si je dérange, mais tout le monde t'attend Sasuke !

Naruto sert les poings pour éviter de chopper le vendeur et de le passer à tabac si ce dernier ne retire pas rapidement ses mains de moi. Je me recule donc, voulant éviter que ce beau vendeur soit mêlé à nos histoires.

\- Hn, je paye mes achats et j'arrive.

\- Grouille !

Je ne réponds pas et retourne dans la cabine pour me changer. Lorsque j'en sors le vendeur a disparu mais pas Naruto dont la colère ne s'est pas dissipée. Eh bien, nous serons deux à ce jeu-là ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Je l'ignore et vais à la caisse payer mes articles sous le regard scrutateur du blond, qui ne me quitte jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de la boutique. Une fois dehors, je remarque que seuls Itachi et Yahiko sont là à attendre.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Les filles sont parties faire le plein de lingerie, me répond Yahiko en grimaçant, faisant rire Itachi.

\- Et les mecs sont partis acheter des jeux vidéo, continu Itachi.

\- Hn, je vois.

Je me tourne vers Naruto et le foudroie du regard avant de lancer d'un ton froid :

\- Tout le monde m'attend ?

Naruto est peut-être plus costaud que moi mais son instinct de survie le fait tout de même reculer d'un pas.

\- Je … euh...ok. J'ai menti mais...

\- Mais quoi ? T'en avais marre de faire le pied de grue alors tu es venu faire chier le monde ?

Je perds peu à peu mon sang froid mais sa conduite m'exaspère.

\- Oui, je me faisais chier, mais non je ne suis pas venu t'emmerder ! Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi. Mais bien sûr, monsieur était en train de draguer le premier venu ! Merde ! Tu n'as même pas attendu la fin du délai que tu m'as toi-même donné pour aller voir ailleurs !

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés avant que la colère ne me submerge entièrement.

\- Tu insinues quoi là ? Que je baise à tout va ? Écoute-moi bien mon vieux, cette fois c'est terminé, fini ! Tu n'existes plus pour moi, c'est clair ? Pauvre con, je ne suis pas une pute ! Tu vois, finalement, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre de décision !

Je sers fort les poings, me rentrant les ongles dans les paumes de mes mains. Je lui tourne le dos et pars. Où, je l'ignore mais j'ai besoin de partir loin de lui, besoin d'évacuer toute cette douleur. J'accélère le pas mais rapidement je suffoque par manque d'air, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Et pour arranger les choses, il commence à pleuvoir alors qu'il faisait beau il y a encore quelques minutes. J'essuie mes joues trempées avant de me rendre compte que non, il ne pleut pas, ce sont mes larmes qui inondent mes joues. Mon cœur bat trop fort, trop vite, ça me fait mal. La douleur est-elle que je tombe à genoux et m'effondre en pleurs. Plus je pleure et plus j'ai honte de ne pas avoir pu tenir le coup jusqu'à un endroit intime où personne ne m'aurait vu. Tu parles d'un Uchiwa ! Mais je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie avant même de l'avoir eu.

Quelques secondes plus tard je sens des bras chauds et musclés m'entourer, des mots doux et de réconfort me sont chuchotés au creux de l'oreille. Je m'appuie sur le torse dur derrière moi et pleure tout mon soûl.

Lorsque je me calme enfin, je comprends les mots de celui-ci qui me tient et par la même occasion je comprends qui me réconforte.

\- Je suis désolé, pardon, je t'en prie. Je suis trop con mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu t'insulter ! Pitié, crois-moi !

J'essaie de me dégager de ses bras mais il ne me laisse pas faire.

\- Arrête ! Ne me laisses pas, s'il te plaît, je sais que je ne te mérite pas mais je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Ne plus te voir, ne plus te parler, c'est inimaginable. Quand tu es parti pour tes études et après pour ton voyage c'était dur mais je me voilais la face, je refusais mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui c'est différent alors laisse-moi te prouver que je peux te rendre heureux. Plaide-t-il.

\- Comme tu viens de le faire ?

\- Non ! Je t'en prie excuses-moi, je suis qu'un connard mais te voir avec ce type, je … tu avais raison je ne supporte pas de te voir avec un autre, et là te voir partir... j'ai cru que mon cœur se brisait en petits morceaux. Alors je t'ai suivi, et tu es tombé et mon cœur s'est arrêté. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé et je passerai le reste de ma vie à réparer mes erreurs, si tu veux bien me laisser une autre chance.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Parce que je te veux, et je suis sûr de moi, je ne changerais pas d'avis et je ne regretterais jamais d'être avec toi. Je t'aime Sasuke !

Je sursaute et reste bouche bée devant cet aveu que j'ai attendu presque toute ma vie.

\- Je sais que c'est dur de me faire confiance, mais je t'aime et je compte te le prouver pour le reste de nous jours !

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et y vois la peur du rejet, la honte de m'avoir blessé, la colère envers lui-même, le désir et surtout l'amour. Alors je me retourne vers lui, toujours dans ses bras, et lui caresse la joue.

\- Plus jamais tu ne me traites comme ça !

\- Promis, répond-t-il heureux.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Doucement il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement le baiser prend de l'ampleur et nos langues s'entremêlent.

\- Prenez-vous une chambre ! Dit Suigetsu.

Nous nous séparons en souriant, Naruto essuie tendrement le reste de mes larmes, puis nous nous relevons sous le regard de tous nos amis et de quelques passants curieux. Oh putain, on est en pleine rue et tout le monde a pu nous voir, me voir de cet état lamentable. Quelle honte.

Nos amis nous félicitent et Sakura menace mon homme, oh je sens que je vais adorer dire ça ! Donc je disais, ma rose menace Naruto de le castrer s'il me fait encore pleurer ou si il me fait le moindre mal. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe tranquillement entre rigolade et achats. En fin d'après-midi tout le monde rentre chez soi, sauf Suigetsu et Karin qui viennent chez moi. Dommage j'aurais bien passé la nuit avec mon petit-ami. Enfin je peux le dire, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment !

La fin du week-end se passe dans la bonne humeur, Sui et Karin partent dimanche en début de soirée. Naruto m'a envoyé des tonnes de messages et j'ai souri béatement à chaque fois que je les ai reçus, sous les moqueries de Suigetsu.

Une fois ce dernier parti avec sa copine je vais m'allonger sur mon lit et m'endors en pensant à mon beau blond.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard :**

Aujourd'hui le verdict tombe et Moegi est très nerveuse, elle se tord les doigts en attendant que le jury principal annonce leurs conclusions. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire sous la demande du juge.

\- Pour le chef d'accusation de viol de sur la personne de Moegi, nous déclarons les accusés coupables. Pour le chef d'accusation de coups et blessures sur les personnes de Moegi et Konohamaru Sarutobi, nous déclarons les accusés coupables.

\- Les accusés sont donc condamnés à 35 ans de prison avec 20 ans de sûreté, annonce le juge avant de donner le coup de marteau signalant la fin du procès.

Les soupirs de soulagement et les cris de joie s'élèvent dans toute la salle et Moegi pleure silencieusement. Ça y est, on a réussi ! Je la prends dans mes bras pour la soutenir puis la confie à Konohamaru après qu'elle m'ait remercié chaleureusement.

Nous sortons du tribunal et là, appuyé sur le mur face à la porte, Naruto attend et me sourit. Je m'avance vers lui et m'arrête à un pas de son corps chaud.

\- Tu as réussi, me dit-il simplement.

\- Hn.

\- Félicitations Maître ! Ça mérite une récompense, fait-il avant de prendre ma bouche d'assaut et de ravager mes sens.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'étais le dernier chapitre mais rassurez-vous la semaine prochaine vous aurez le droit à un petit bonus, enfin si vous êtes sage et si vous me laissez des reviews ^^**

 **J'espère en tous cas que mon histoire vous a plu et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour mettre fin à cette fic.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous!**

 **XOXO Sa-chan**


	9. Bonus

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour ce bonus? ^^**

 **Ce bonus est plus court que les chapitres précédent mais vous allez l'aimer car vous aurez enfin ce que vous me demandez depuis quelques semaine un LEMON! Attention donc, c'est toujours une romance M/M alors les homophobes dehors illico!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **-** Marill **: Merci beaucoup, et le bonus est juste dessous.**

 **-** Yume Uchiwa-Uzumaki : **Merci, j'apprécie vraiment ton engouement pour cette histoire. ^^ et oui tu peux lire le bonus :).**

 **-** CQFD: **Et oui, Naruto mérite des baffes mais bon tout ne pouvais pas se passer dans la facilité. Je sais que le châtiment des connards n'est a la hauteur de leur crime mais sincèrement Sasuke n'est pas au-dessus des lois. Le bonus? Et bien lis le et tu verras^^.**

 **-** Yuurei no yume : **Sage? hummm je ne sais pas^^ MDR il est là le bonus et avec le LEMON que tu réclame a corps et à cries :)**

 **-** Grimmy **: Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic t'es plu :D**

 **Et voilà, sur ces mots bonne lecture et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensiez.**

* * *

 **Bonus :**

 **6 mois plus tard :**

 **P.O.V Narrateur :**

Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour nos amis car Sasuke peut enfin ouvrir son propre cabinet. Et oui, s'occuper de l'affaire de Konohamaru et de Moegi l'a décidé à aider ses jeunes que tout le monde laisse de côté parce qu'ils ont eu la malchance d'avoir de mauvaises fréquentations ou tout simplement d'être nés avec des parents drogués ou alcooliques. Ho il n'est pas naïf, il sait parfaitement qu'il ne pourra pas aider tout le monde mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer. Sa première affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit et, grâce à cela, il s'est fait un nom. Les jeunes savent maintenant qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en lui s'ils veulent s'en sortir. Konohamaru a parlé de lui à d'anciennes connaissances, des personnes que lui-même veut aider à sortir de la délinquance. Évidemment, Sasuke ne peut se contenter de ces quelques clients s'il souhaite vivre de son travail et non de sa fortune familiale.

Au cours de ces derniers mois, Sasuke a cherché un local pour installer son cabinet ainsi qu'un appartement. Ce dernier a été rapidement trouvé et se situe à deux pâtés de maison de l'appartement de Naruto. Le local est une ancienne petite épicerie, il a donc fallu effectuer quelques travaux mais ceux-ci se sont terminés cette semaine et, dans la foulé, Sasuke et ses amis ont aménagé le bureau et la salle d'attente. En ce samedi soir, il a donc été décidé d'aller en boîte pour fêter l'ouverture du Cabinet d'Avocat Uchiwa.

À 23h30, tout le monde se retrouve devant l'Akatsuki. Sakura est accompagnée de Kiba, Ino est avec son nouveau copain Shikamaru, et bien sûr le couple Itachi-Yahiko est présent. Konohamaru et Moegi n'ont pas pu venir car le jeune homme à la grippe et la jeune fille veille sur lui. Naruto et Sasuke arrivent en dernier, et oui le beau blond a tenu à offrir un cadeau à son homme pour le féliciter. Sasuke porte donc un bracelet en cuir de trois centimètres de largeur où sont gravées discrètement leurs initiales.

Après les salutations d'usage le groupe entre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et s'installe près de la piste de danse.

 **Quatre heure** **s** **de matin :**

Quelques verres et un certain nombre de danses plus tard, Naruto observe son petit-ami sur la piste de danse. Ce dernier est en train de bouger son corps de corps de manière sensuelle attirant le regard de plus d'une femme mais aussi de plusieurs hommes. Normal, pense le blond, le corps magnifique de son homme est moulé par le mini short en cuir et le haut sans manche en cuir aussi. Et oui, le blond avait accepté de le laisser sortir dans cette tenue mais avec la certitude que tout le monde sache que le brun lui appartient. Par conséquent, en plus de sa tenue et de son bracelet, Sasuke arbore un magnifique et très gros suçon à la base du cou. Naruto est un homme de Neandertal quand il s'agit de son copain mais bon c'est comme ça que l'aime Sasuke.

Ce dernier se déhanche au rythme de la musique avec Sakura devant lui et Kiba dans son dos. Heureusement que ces deux-là sont ensemble sinon Naruto ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de Kiba. La jalousie, c'est nouveau pour le blond. Jamais aucune de ses conquêtes n'a éveillé ce sentiment en lui, mais Sasuke est différent, il l'a toujours été. Quand il repense au jour où enfin il a accepté ses sentiments, il se sent mal, car voir Sasuke si touché au point de craquer, alors que Sasuke est toujours maître de ses émotions, ça a été très dur. Et en être responsable, Kami-sama, il s'en voulait tellement que pendant des semaines il avait demandé pardon.

Naruto lâche Sasuke du regard et va au bar commander deux vodkas oranges. Pendant que la serveuse prépare les verres, son regard azur se pose une fois de plus sur le beau brun et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ça y est, t'es avec lui.

Naruto se tourne vers celui qui l'a interrompu dans sa contemplation et le regrette aussitôt. Sai sourit et s'approche encore plus de lui. Le beau blond recule et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mais rien. Je t'ai vu tout seul au bar alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles. Alors, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ? Demande Naruto en se montrant poli.

\- Ça va mais ça irait mieux si tu nous laissais une deuxième chance, fait le brun en posant une main sur le bras du blond.

La serveuse pose sa commande sur le bar en lui souriant, compatissante, puis part s'occuper d'un autre client. Naruto prend les verres et répond au brun :

\- Sai, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible, je suis avec Sasuke et nous sommes heureux.

\- Et pourtant il danse avec un autre que toi, lâche-t-il perfidement.

Naruto soupire, sachant que Sasuke danse avec Kiba.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, mais Kiba est un ami.

\- C'est Sasuke qui le dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Demande Sasuke en arrivant derrière Naruto.

\- Rien, t'inquiètes pas, répond Naruto en l'embrassant.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas assez important pour le grand Sasuke, rétorque Sai avec mépris.

Sasuke regarde Sai dans les yeux et d'une voix froide dit :

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, toute la soirée tu as attendu que Naruto soit seul pour t'approcher. Que veux-tu ? Qu'il me laisse tomber pour toi ? Mais mon pauvre ouvre les yeux, tu ne représentes rien pour lui.

Sai serre les poings et regarde hargneusement Sasuke, une fois de plus ce type lui prend ce qui est à lui et il ne le supporte pas. Il en a marre d'entendre depuis toujours. Sasuke est beau, Sasuke est intelligent, Sasuke a sauté une classe, et Sakura qui ne voyait que par lui au point de l'écouter lorsqu'il lui avait conseillé de le larguer. Tout ça parce qu'il lui a mentie deux ou trois fois et qu'il l'a trompée une petite fois. Pff. Ça a été la goutte de trop, alors quand il a pu sortir avec Naruto il n'a pas hésité, il savait que Sasuke n'aimerait pas mais voilà : un mot et il avait été une fois de plus largué.

\- Je ne représente peut être rien pour lui mais il m'a baisé avant toi !

\- Et ?

\- Je ...je

\- Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tout comme tu ne m'as jamais aimé et tu le sais. Si tu es seul, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi et pas à Sasuke. Je l'aime et je ne le quitterai pas, jamais ! Mais remets-toi en question, et peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras vraiment et qui t'aimera. Pour ça il faut que tu changes.

\- Naruto a raison. Si tu ne te montrais pas si désobligeant et égoïste, et bien sûr si tu n'avais pas fait pleurer ma meilleure amie, on aurait pu être amis, tu aurais fait parti de ce petit groupe, ajoute Sasuke en montrant Sakura et Kiba, Ino et Shikamaru, Itachi et Yahiko. C'est toi qui a fait en sorte de ne pas avoir d'amis.

Sai observe le groupe d'amis rire et chahuter sur la piste de danse, puis Naruto et Sasuke avant de baisser la tête.

\- Désolé, chuchote-t-il.

Le couple échange un regard et se sourit. Sai les salue et sort de la boîte, la tête pleine de questions. Nos deux amis rejoignent les autres afin de continuer la soirée.

C'est vers 6h30 du matin que le couple arrive chez Sasuke. Ce dernier ouvre la porte d'entrée et se retrouve rapidement collé contre celle-ci par un blond très excité.

\- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée ! Dit-il.

\- Alors tu peux attendre qu'on arrive dans la chambre.

\- Non !

Naruto dépose des baisers le long du cou du brun avant de lui retirer son haut. Sasuke lève les bras pour l'aider puis lâche un gémissement lorsque son amant pose la bouche sur l'un de ses tétons et taquine l'autre avec l'une de ses mains. Sasuke, envahit par les sensations, se cambre, cherchant plus de contact avec le corps du blond. Naruto sourit et mordille le téton qu'il a dans sa bouche, le faisant encore plus durcir, le rendant par la même occasion plus sensible à chaque effleurement de sa langue. Sasuke attrape les cheveux de son assaillent et le tire vers sa bouche pour réclamer un baiser. Celui-ci devient passionné, enragé, les langues se cherchent, les dents se cognent, le souffle se fait irrégulier. Sasuke lâche les cheveux blonds comme les blés pour se concentrer sur les boutons de la chemise de Naruto, mais ses doigts tremblent alors il finit par tirer, faisant tomber les boutons à terre et s'ouvrir la chemise. Une fois la chemise enlevée, Naruto plaque Sasuke contre la porte et le soulève en posant ses mains sur les fesses fermes et musclées du brun. Ce dernier passe les jambes sur la taille du blond et se frotte contre lui faisant rencontrer les érections encore prisonnières du tissu.

\- Ce short... putain t'es trop bandant dans ce short !

\- Je … je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça !

\- Oh alors tu n'aimes pas qu'on me regarde dans cette tenue ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu es à moi et seulement à moi !

\- La réciproque est vraie aussi !

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi !

Pendant ces quelques mots, les deux jeunes hommes ont continué à se frotter l'un contre l'autre et c'est à bout de patience que Naruto dit :

\- Enlève ce short avant que j'en fasse de la charpie !

Sasuke rit quand le blond le repose à terre et il enlève lentement son short, faisant bouillir le sang dans les veines du blond qui finit de se déshabiller de son côté. À peine Sasuke est-il nu, qu'il se retrouve de nouveau contre la porte, les jambes autour de la taille de son homme et la bouche ravagée par celle de Naruto. Les deux érections libérées de leurs prisons se touchent, leur tirant des gémissements de plaisir.

\- Oh Sasuke...

\- Naruto... j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Naruto porte deux de ses doigts à la bouche de Sasuke qui les prend et les enduit de salive afin de lubrifier son orifice. Le blond retire ses doigts et les descend le long du cou, du torse et des flancs de son amour avant de les poser contre l'entrée du corps chaud. Il entre d'abord un doigt, faisant gémir plus fort Sasuke qui s'habitue rapidement à l'intrusion, puis ajoute un deuxième doigt et fait des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'ouverture afin de ne pas faire souffrir Sasuke lors de la pénétration.

\- Na...Naruto, viens !

\- Encore un peu, bébé...

\- Non... viens maintenant !

Naruto l'embrasse passionnément et retire ses doigts de l'antre chaud avant de positionner son gland contre l'anus de son amour. Il entre petit à petit, mais Sasuke s'empale de lui-même sur la verge longue et épaisse de son petit-ami et gémit sous l'intrusion.

\- Oh putain... Sasuke !

\- Hm !

Naruto laisse Sasuke s'habituer quelques instants avant de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il amplifie rapidement. Leurs corps s'épousent parfaitement et leurs bouches se joignent amoureusement sous les coups de rein du blond qui prennent de la vitesse, la jouissance arrivant.

\- Sasuke ! Je viens !

\- Oh … Oui, Naruto... je .. moi aussi !

\- SASUKE !

\- NARUTO !

Les deux jeunes hommes jouissent au même moment avant de s'écrouler au sol en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime ! Dit Naruto.

\- Je t'aime aussi !

 **FIN DEFINITIVE**

* * *

 **Alors? Votre avis?**

 **Cette fois c'est finie, j'espère que vous avez aimé. j'ai une idée pour un OS sasu-naru mais ne l'attendais pas trop avec impatience il n'est pas commencé.**

 **J'ai également une fic Drarry en cours mais il me faut du temps pour l'écrire alors faut ne l'aurez pas tout de suite ^^.**

 **Si vous avez des idées a me soumettre pour une nouvelle histoire mais que vous ne pouvez pas l'écrire ou ne voulez pas, n'hésitez pas je peux essayer de les écrire si ça me plait.**

 **Voilà je crois que c'est tout.**

 **Merci a tous pour avoir suivie mon histoire!**

 **A bientôt!**

 **XOXO Sa-chan.**


End file.
